The Black Wolf
by Amateur.Sketch
Summary: In 1911 John saves the life of a young Apache girl. Seven years later, she arrives at Beecher's Hope wanting to return the favor, but with her arrival comes strange and eerie events that Jack would never imagine, forcing him to confront the past so he can have a future. Meanwhile an old bounty hunter comes to Blackwater to find the man who killed his wife.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I'm very nervous about posting this. I've proofread over and over again, but I'm sure I've made a lot of mistakes. I've had this idea for about a year, but I never knew where to go with it. I'm looking to improve on my writing so any helpful tips would be appreciated. :3 I'm looking for honest opinions so I can grow as a writer, but don't be too harsh I'm a tad bit sensitive. Anyways I wish let us pick more than just two genres but this story is so much more than a romance and adventure. It has a spiritual side to it as well as family and friendship. Of course there's going to be action, too. It is Red Dead Redemption after all. ;) This story is rated T for now but at the very end I'll change it. **

**Please R&amp;R and enjoy! **

* * *

_**The Black Wolf**_

_**Prologue: Cholla Springs, 1911**_

With the sun beginning to set, John had decided to head back to the MacFarlane Ranch. Maybe he would do another night watch for them. Hell, anything to get his mind off the events that had unfolded in the past few weeks. He finished the last of his cigarette, flicked it to ground, and stomped it out. As he approached his horse, it began to whinny and stomp the red soil beneath it hooves.

"Easy, boy." John said, grabbing the reins.

The horse jerked away and shook its head.

"Somethin' got you spooked?"

That was when he heard the mountain lion's scream. Great… more trouble. As if he didn't have plenty enough to deal with. He scanned the horizon, but found nothing. He could still hear it growling in the distance, however he still couldn't spot it. It sounded like it was coming closer though.

Then he spotted it coming from the brush. It lowered its body and began to creep closer towards him. He noticed that it has large gash on its shoulder that was bleeding profusely and its paws were covered in dust and blood. There was nothing worse than an injured animal.

At the same moment the lion charged, John took aim and fired. The poor beast went down with a thud and skidded across the ground. John let out a sigh of relief and holstered his weapon. He approached the body and inspected it. Its gash had gone deeper than he had thought. The damage would devalue the pelt, but no matter. Money was money.

After skinning the mountain lion clean and harvesting some meat and claws, he decided to make a quick trip back into town and sell the pelt and meat before it spoiled. He climbed onto his horse and head back towards Armadillo.

When he came to Two Crows, he happened to look over and notice something bloody and white laying between the two boulders. He didn't think nothing of it at first but when he took another look, that's when he realized something was wrong. John pulled on the reins, forcing the horse to stop.

"Slow up." He said.

He climbed off the horse and went over to the bloody form that lay before him. To his horror he saw that it was a young Indian girl no older than ten, maybe eleven, dressed in a white cotton dress and barefooted. The right side of her face was caked with blood and dirt and her eye was swollen. What the hell was she doing all the way out here? And why didn't he hear her hollerin'? That didn't matter now. He had to get her help.

Laying beside her was a long knife, similar to the one he had, stained with blood. Of course, the mountain lion must've attacked her and she managed to slash him before he could finish her off.

The girl's remaining eye fluttered open. She looked over at John and started sobbing.

"Help me, mister! Please, I don't wanna die!" The girl begged.

"You just hang on. We're gonna get you some help."

He went back to his horse and fetched a blanket to wrap her in. The girl let out a whimper when John lifted her.

"Easy now." He whispered.

Cradling her in one arm, he used the other to pull himself onto the saddle.

"I don't wanna die!" She wailed.

"You're not gonna die, little one."

John spurred the horse's sides and it took off with lighting speed. He knew the ride was probably making things worse, but he couldn't waste time. More blood was spilling from her wounds and he could tell she was going unconscious again. John spurred the horse again. It's hooves thundering over the terrain.

"Come on, faster!" He said, spurring the horse again.

When he saw Armadillo insight, he brought the horse to a canter, then finally a trot. He pulled up the reins in front of the doctor's office. A crowd was starting to form by then. A woman rushed over and helped John with the girl off the horse.

"Careful." John told the woman.

John jumped off his horse and took the girl back from her. The girl let out a moan as the sound of everyone chattering around her.

"What happened?"

"Who did this?"

"Where are her parents?"

"Unless you're going to help, I suggest you all get back!" John snapped.

Doctor Nathaniel Johnston was there to meet them at the door and pointed to the back.

"The bed's back there," Dr. Johnston said.

John placed her gently on the mattress and backed away. The girl opened her left eye again and reached out to John.

"_Hel…help…me…" _She rasped.

"You're gonna be okay now." John said.

Dr. Johnston began to dress her wounds. Not knowing what else to do, John backed out of the room and left the Doctor to his work. He took his horse to the trough and checked into the saloon.

Summer Cloud never had a chance to thank the man who saved her life, but he'd inspired her to become a gunslinger and even though she lost her right eye, it never dampened her spirit.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but it's a prologue. **


	2. Ch1-Landslide

**Hey, hey, hey, I uploaded a new chapter! Whoop! lol I hope you guys enjoy this one and tell me what you think and I'll keep going. I've decided that this story is going to be short and simple with 20 chapters as the max. But if all things go well, I'll keep adding more. I'm going to name each chapter after a tradtional county song and try to avoid pop country. This chapter is titled "Landslide" by the Dixie Chicks because as I was writing this I was listening to the song and just felt fitting at the moment.**

**So as always please R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Red Dead series or its characters. Just Morgan/Summer Cloud and various other OCs. Everyone else belongs to Rockstar.**

* * *

**The Black Wolf**

**Chapter 1: Landslide**

**Beecher's Hope, 1918**

After four years of living by himself, Jack was still not use to the emptiness of Beecher's Hope. Most of the time his house was almost too quiet and he would, on occasion, do target practice on empty whiskey bottles that Uncle had left behind or a few bandits when he felt like bounty hunting. However, there were times when he would give anything for that silence.

After John died and Abigail fell ill, Jack would hear strange noises at night. He didn't believe in ghost, so at first he figured it was the house settling, but then he would hear what sounded like someone in boots walking around the house or a light in the barn would come on. The first time it happened he thought someone was stealing the horses. He tried to defend the barn, but his Ma protested and pulled him right back into the house out of fear she would lose her only son.

But for Jack the most unsettling thing was the wolf. Every night at three in the morning, he would awaken with the uneasy feeling that he was being watched. He always felt the need to look out his bedroom despite his gut telling him not to. For the longest time he barely saw it as it moved swiftly in the shadows. One night Jack looked out his window and there off in the distance, was the wolf, watching him with its yellow, illuminating eyes. Every hair stood up on end as it never broke eye contact with him.

It stayed far from the house at first, but gradually moved closer as Abigail's illness grew worse. On the night she died, the wolf was outside her bedroom window looking in, but Jack paid the wolf no mind as he sat by his mother.

When dawn broke, he was already digging her grave and that's when he noticed it by the house. After three years, Jack couldn't tolerate the creature any longer. He pulled out his revolver, aimed for the wolf, and fired off a round. Instead of running away, it simply got up and walk off into the woods. For the next four years he went without seeing that wolf, until today.

He'd just finished rounding up the last of the cattle when looked up at the hill on which his folks were buried and there, in broad daylight, he saw the black wolf again.

What do you want now? Jack thought.

The wolf didn't move. It just watched Jack with curiosity. Surely it couldn't be the same wolf… could it? How long did wolves live, anyway? He didn't know much about them, other than they were a nuisance.

As he finished up the rest of his chores, he would occasionally look over to find that the creature was still watching him. It broke away its gaze, momentarily, to looked down the road. Jack turned in the direction the wolf was looking and there off in the distance he saw an Indian woman walking towards the house and pulling a white horse behind her.

She was dressed in a white blouse, pale blue skirt, and black boots with a red and blue beaded necklace. Even from a distance he could see the patch that covered her right eye and a long scar across her cheek.

Too bad, Jack thought. She would've been pretty otherwise.

She waved at him and he waved back. Setting down his tools, Jack walk towards her and met her half way.

"Hello there!" She said.

Jack tipped his hat to her. "Howdy, miss, is there somethin' I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if this was Beecher's Hope."

"It is."

"Oh good! I was afraid I would be wandering the area for hours. My name is Morgan White and I'm looking for John Marston. I have something for him."

Jack felt a pain in his heart at the mention of his father.

"I hate to tell you this, ma'am, but my father passed away about seven years ago."

The one eye she had widened in shock.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Morgan said, her voice filled with grief.

"It's alright." Jack said.

"I never had a chance to thank him." She said.

"Thank him?" Jack asked.

"Maybe I should've explained sooner. Seven years ago I was hurt real bad back in Cholla Springs after a cougar got a hold of me. Well your father found me. If he hadn't come along like he did who knows how long I would've lasted."

That probably explains the scar and eye patch.

"So," The girl continued. "I guess it's only fitting I give his next of kin this stallion."

She pulled the horse closer and held out the reins.

Jack hesitated for a moment.

"He's a fine horse, mister. One of our best." The girl said.

"I have no doubt that he is, miss, but I don't feel right takin' him."

"This is the best way I could repay your pa. Please take him."

Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Jack took the reins.

"Thank you." Jack said.

The girl gave nod and said, "I guess I better head back."

In the distance black clouds were quickly making their way towards the ranch. He didn't like the idea of her being caught in the rain.

"Why don't I give you a ride back? It looks like it'll storm."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"It'll be alright. Lemme just get my horse and we'll head out."

Jack lead the white stallion to the barn and saddled up his painted mare. When he came back the girl was still waiting. He climbed on to his horse and extended his hand to her. She grabbed on and pulled herself up.

"Thanks for the ride back, Mr. Marston."

"Don't mention it. Where are we headin' anyway?"

"Manzanita Post. I'm renting a cabin out there."

"Where are you originally from? If you don't mind me askin'"

"Henningan's Steed. Well, I was born there, but my pa and I traveled a lot. We never really stay in one place for very long. Once I stayed in Mexico for a spell."

"So I'm guessing you were still stayin' in Armadillo when my pa found you?"

"That's right!"

"What were you doing out there?"

"I don't really remember… I think I was collecting flowers. Back then I wanted to be a healer and herbalist like my grandmother. Still do I guess."

"What are you doing now?"

"Well I don't do much at the moment. I was a bounty hunter… that is until my pa threw a fit."

"You don't look the bounty huntin' type."

"Well that goes to show how lousy I was." She laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to do now, though. I might make a go of it here. It seems like a nice place."

They finally arrived at Manzanita Post. Jack slid off his horse and helped Morgan down.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Marston."

"You can call me Jack, Mr. Marston makes me look like an old man."

She smiled. "Alright, Jack."

He climbed on to his horse and tipped his hat. "Goodbye Miss White and good luck." And with that, Jack spurred his horse and galloped off.

"Thanks again for the ride!" Morgan called after him.

By the time Jack reach the house, the sky had opened up and he and his horse were soaked.

_If that girl was a bounty hunter, then I'm the prime minister_. He couldn't help but think.

Still, she was a nice girl and not too bad looking, once you got passed the eye patch. It was funny when he thought about it. He never realised he was lonely until he'd talk to a girl. Maybe he would see her again before she left.

When Jack returned home, his mood was spoiled when he saw the black wolf sitting by the corn silo.

The Bounty Hunter continued to look out the window and watch the scenery unfold before him. He had to admit, West Elizabeth was a nice looking area. He quickly pushed the thought aside and kept focusing on his current task. Get to Blackwater and begin searching for Jacob Jamison. That man had a high price on his head and he wasn't leaving until he had him. He reached down to his holster and felt the scorpion emblem on his pistol.

_This is the last one and I'm out._

He leaned back in his seat and pulled his hat over his face. He tried to keep focus on his next target, but soon thoughts of... her began to slowly come back.


	3. Chapter 2: Big Iron

_**Hello my fellow readers. Sorry for the long wait, but I've had computer problems and other events happen to me. I meant for this chapter to be a lot longer, but honestly I feel that there is nothing more to add to this one. So I guess instead of 20 chapters this will be a longer story. I have so many new ideas for this story and I hope you like them. :3 Anyways this chapter is named after the Marty Robbins song "Big Iron" (Shout out to my fellow Fallout fans!) because I thought it was fitting for the mysterious Bounty Hunter. ;)**_

_**Enjoy and please R&amp;R. **_

* * *

_**The Black Wolf**_

_**Chapter 2: Big Iron**_

As the wind grew colder and the days of summer drew to a close, Jack began to make a mental note on the things he had to do in preparation for the upcoming winter season. He wasn't looking forward to it though. It was the time when he spent less outside and more inside a big empty house. If he didn't have the animals to take care of, he'd spend winter in Mexico.

He pushed the thoughts aside and continued to browse the bookstore. He couldn't remember the last time he actually read a book or the desire to do so. However, when he rode into town for just a quick errand, he noticed the new bookstore in place.

_Just a quick look…_ He told himself.

But that quick look turned into an hour as he found himself surrounded by titles and authors he'd never heard of. He finally decided on two Jack London books- _Call of the Wild _and _The Sea Wolf_\- and _The History of Mr. Polly _by H.G. Wells.

Behind the front desk was a short elderly woman with white frizzy hair pulled back into a tight bun. She smiled as Jack placed his books on the counter.

"Will that be all?" The woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Three dollars and forty cents, please."

Jack handed her the money. As she handed him his change, she looked at him curiously.

"You don't look like someone who reads books. Are you getting them for a lady friend?"

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "No ma'am, I'm just catching up on some long over due reading."

"Well that's nice. Enjoy your books and come back again soon- eh what was your name?"

"Jack Marston."

"I'm Miranda Spencer. By the way, your name sounds familiar. Are you related to a John Marston?"

"Yes, ma'am. He was my father."

"I'm very sorry about what happened to him. You know he saved my life years ago? Some outlaws thought that it would be fun to hang me, but he came in time to stop it. Shot the rope!"

"Well I'm glad he saved you. Goodbye, Mrs. Spencer." Jack said while tipping his hat.

Outside he whistled for his horse. The white stallion rounded the corner and stopped in front of him. Jack had to admit, this was a fine horse Morgan had given him and he needed another stallion after John's Kentucky Saddler had to be put down last summer when he developed colic. Jack wondered how Morgan was getting along and if she decided to stay in Blackwater.

As he lead his horse off the brick covered street and on to the dirt road, a man on a russet colored raced passed him. Lost in thought, Jack barely noticed the rider until it was almost too late.

"Hey watch it, mister!" Jack called out to the man.

The rider, who had a hogtied bandit on the rump of his horse, pulled on the reins and came to a stop. He turned slightly to Jack's direction. He couldn't see the man's face very well, as it was partly covered by his hat.

"Sorry about that." The man said. Without another word, the stranger continued in the direction of the Blackwater Police Station.

Jack shrugged it off, thinking he probably wouldn't see that man again, anyways.

After the rest of his chores were finished and the sky turned pink and orange, Jack sat on the front porch and began reading _The Sea Wolf._ He thought he would read a couple of chapters, but he found the book too engaging to put down. He felt he could relate to the main character in a way. Quiet and domesticated at first, but over time learns to fend for himself. Then of course there was Wolf Larsen. Jack thought about the black wolf at that moment and looked to the woods. It was too dark to see, but he had a feeling that it was watching him all the same.

_I know you're out there and I know you're watching me. From now on I'm calling you Larsen, but don't think it means that I like you._

It was midnight by the time he forced himself to stop reading and retire for the night. As he fell into his bed and pulled the blankets over himself, Jack, for the first time in years, felt that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

_**Eight Hours Earlier….**_

_**Aurora Basin**_

Jacob Jamison bolted from the run down cabin he'd been hiding in, to one of the horses posted not far. He stumbled over the bullet riddled bodies of his men and quickly mounted the horse. He spurred its sides, making the beast rear up and take off with lighting speed. However, he didn't make it very far from the cabin when a lasso draped around him and constricted. With a sudden tug, he was pulled from his horse. When Jacob hit the ground, it knocked the wind out of him.

Jacob rolled his head to the right and watched as The Bounty Hunter made his way to the outlaw. Too dazed to move, he made little resistance as he was being hogtied and thrown on to the back of a horse. He groaned as he slowly began to realize what was happening.

"H-h-hey mister, let's work out some kind of deal, shall we?" Jamison pleaded.

The Bounty Hunter said nothing.

Jamison managed to catch a glimpse of his captor and realized instantly who he was.

"I know you!" Jamison said. "You're that bounty hunter that was lookin' for the man who killed your squaw years ago, but he got away didn't he?"

The Bounty Hunter was about to climb onto his horse when he stopped midway.

"That got yer attention didn't it? If ya let me go, I'll tell you his name and where to find him."

The Bounty Hunter pulled out his revolver and pointed it to the outlaw's head.

"You'll tell me now or I'll put a bullet in you."

Jamison only laughed. "Go ahead, cowboy! I'm dead anyways."

"Have it your way." The Bounty Hunter said.

He holstered his weapon before mounting his horse. They rode down to the old and decaying steamboat just outside of Blackwater. There, The Bounty Hunter threw Jamison over his shoulder and awkwardly carried him down the pier that lead to the boat. Inside he dropped the outlaw on the moldy floor and pulled out his knife.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Jamison asked.

"I'm going to make you talk."

"I told ya, ya cain't scare me Bounty Hunter, I'm already dead!"

"I'll make you wish you were."

The screams of Jacob Jamison traveled outside of the boat, but most folks who rode by were too scared to investigate. After an hour, The Bounty Hunter emerged dragging the battered and bruised Jamison. He hauled the outlaw onto the back of his horse once more and traveled to Blackwater.

The Bounty Hunter knew that Jacob could be lying, but after all this time searching, he figured what did he have to lose? He figured that Joe Cottonwood was most likely dead after all this time, but it was worth a look.

_I thought you said you were done? _A voice in his head said.

I just need to find this man… for you.

_You've been saying that for the last sixteen years… but at what cost? _

This is for her too!

_She needs you more than you need revenge!_

She's well cared for. You know I made sure of that.

_It should have been you._

He blocked out the voice that was ranting inside his mind. For sixteen years that voice haunted him. He knew he was just imaging it, but sometimes the guilt was too overwhelming. _I promise you this'll be over soon._

On his way to the police station, he almost trampled some daydreaming kid who couldn't pay attention to where he was going. He wanted to tell him off when he yelled at him, but instead he apologized and continued on his way. The youngster wasn't worth it. Besides, he had a bounty to collect.

He threw Jamison at the sheriff's feet and collected his money from one of the deputies. With guns pointed at the outlaw, he limped his way into the police station.

"Well you've just about cleaned up Blackwater, but did you have to be so rough with the man? He's gonna get blood all over the jail." The sheriff said.

"He'll live, now tell me about Joe Cottonwood." The Bounty Hunter said.

"Joe Cottonwood? Why you want him for?"

"Just tell me where he is." He was beginning to grow impatient.

"He's not around here, if that's what you're thinking. That man is dangerous and even someone with a reputation like your's will most likely find himself at the wrong end of a barrel."

"Where is he?!" The Bounty Hunter demanded.

The sheriff sighed. "Somewhere in Tall Trees, but he could be dead for all I know. If you can bring him back here alive then I'll give you a large amount of money."

"It's not about the money." And with that, The Bounty Hunter walked away.

Not far from the gazebo, a man dressed in black had been observing the Bounty Hunter. Like Jamison, he knew who he was and what he was doing here.

_It was more than just a bounty that brought you here, my friend._

* * *

**_Whomever can guess who the Bounty Hunter is, gets a cookie. XD_**


	4. Chapter 3: Time Marches On

**_The Black Wolf_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Time Marches On_**

_"The thing about happiness is that you only know you had it when it's gone. I mean, you may think to yourself that you're happy. But you don't really believe it. You focus on the petty bullshit, or the next job, or whatever. It's only looking back, by comparison what comes after, that you really understand that's what happiness felt like."_ ~ Conrad Kellogg

* * *

He met Morning Dove in the fall of 1892. She saved his life after a hog tore his leg open during a hunt. She found him unconscious and nursed him back to health. For three weeks she stayed at his cabin fussing over him. He couldn't remember how it happened, but she ended up staying longer than she needed. It didn't matter to Red Harlow, though. He just knew that it felt nice having her around. When she wasn't making sure his wound didn't get infected, she was out gathering herbs and making his meals.

Red would eventually find out that Morning Dove was Apache and that she had run away from home. Her sister planned on marrying her off to a white man named Joe Cottonwood. She explained that Joe was an arrogant and privileged man who only saw her as an exotic beauty. The marriage would help Morning Dove's brother in law's business or something like that. Red could never remember all the details.

He eventually taught her how to use a gun, in case she ever decided to leave and continue her journey out of the state. She never left though, much to his relief. He never asked her to stay, although, looking back maybe it would have been for the better if she'd left and never came back.

By the time the brother in law, who later introduced himself as Brian, had found her, she was already "married" to Red and was six weeks pregnant. Seeing that she was happy, Brian gave his blessing to the couple and rode away. Unfortunately, days later Morning Dove would miscarry. She spent nearly a year in a depression before she felt right again.

In 1897 on a June evening, the cries of a newborn filled a lonely cabin in the woods. Red looked to his wife and infant daughter wishing he could stay in that moment. But nothing stays forever, no matter how badly he wanted it to.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Bonnie said.

She brought the cup of tea to her lips.

Jack nodded. "Yes. I don't want to be a farmer. I've thought this over and I don't feel any guilt."

Jack took a bite of lemon cake that Bonnie had brought. Ever since John had died, the MacFarlanes made sure the Marstons were looked after.

"If this is what you want then I support you." Bonnie sat her tea down. "Now listen, I can't buy back the cattle, but I do know someone who'd be interested. Her name is Annie Stoakes."

"Sounds familiar."

"She was once a famous sharp shooter back in the day. She rebuilt her ranch after a fire and married, but she was widowed two weeks after the honeymoon. Her daddy and mine were drinking buddies years ago."

"I'll send word to her that you're sellin' cattle." Bonnie stood up to relieve her back, revealing her growing stomach.

"I think it's time we head back home. Thanks for having me over." She carried her cup to the sink.

Jack wanted to do it for her, but he knew she would've protested and done it anyway. He followed her out the door and helped her down the steps. It was considered socially unacceptable for a woman in her condition to be seen out in public, but Bonnie MacFarlane(now known as Richardson), didn't care what anyone thought.

"Thomas, let's go!" Bonnie called out to a small boy by the corral.

"But mom, I wanna ride the horses!" Thomas pouted.

Jack smiled at the boy. "I'll take you ridin' on my next visit, okay?"

"Okay." Thomas sighed.

Jack walked with Bonnie and Thomas to the carriage. He lifted Thomas up first and helped Bonnie next, even though she insisted she was fine.

"I'm not a walking watermelon, yet!" She said and laughed.

"Stay safe, Bonnie. Bye Thomas."

"Bye, Jack!" Thomas said.

"And you stay out of trouble, Jack!" Bonnie said.

"I always do."

"When you finally publish that book of yours, I want a signed copy, you understand?"

He chuckled, "Yes, ma'am."

There was suddenly a look of sadness in her eyes, "They would be proud of you... You know that, right?"

"I know." Jack looked away wanting to say something else.

Bonnie took a breath and finally said "Oh don't mind me, women in my condition tend to get like this. I'll see you later and get yourself a nice girl. You must be lonely."

"We'll see. One thing at a time."

Later that evening, Jack was at the kitchen table typing the final chapter of his novel. For almost two years, he worked on and off, but the last three months had him feeling inspired to finish. He didn't want the life of a farmer. Didn't want to spend the rest of his life with his hands in the dirt or bust his back trying to break a horse. He didn't want the responsibility of that life. He would stay at Beecher's Hope, though. The quiet and solitude of the ranch would help him concentrate more.

As he finished the last sentence, his heart began to hammer in his chest. He wondered if other authors felt the same as he did.

The final word was typed. Period.

'I did it!' He thought. 'I'm finally done.'

He placed the draft carefully in a manila envelope and wrote down the address of the publishing company. Tonight he wanted to go out and do something. He hadn't felt a rush like this in a long time.

'But what if no one likes it?'

No, he wasn't going to think like that. He rode into town, mailed off the story, got a hair cut and a shave, then went to the tavern for a drink.

* * *

Inside the Blackwater saloon, Summer Cloud finished buttoning up her shirt and pulled back her hair. On the other side of the room lying on the bed naked was Mary-Beth Martin, one of the few whores left in Blackwater. Her golden hair and creamy white skin glowed in evening sun.

"I must say, Summer, no man can do what you do and I've had plenty." Mary-Beth said.

Summer Cloud smirked and walked over to her friend and kissed her forehead.

"You've given me enough practice."

"How's your daddy doin'?" Mary-Beth asked.

"The usual: Hunting bounties and riding rodeos." Summer said and then sighed. "I haven't spoken to him in months."

"He's okay. You know he can handle himself."

"I know, I'm just worried he'll end up on the wrong end of a revolver."

Mary sat up and wrapped herself around Summer. She took Mary's hand.

"Oh hun, it's gonna be alright." Mary said.

"I hope so. How are you anyway?"

"I'm doing as well as any whore these days. Business is slow and they're thinking about making prostitution illegal."

"I hope so! I can't stand that you're stuck here."

Mary leaned back and put her hands on her hips. "And what am I supposed to do? I ain't got a family no more and no decent man wants to wed a used whore."

"Well I'd take care of you." Summer said.

Mary laughed. "And how would you do that?"

"I don't know... I'd figure something out."

"You're sweet, Summer Cloud, you really are, but the world hates women and you and I wouldn't last out there. Especially since you're an Indian and I'm a whore. The world has no use for us."

Summer Cloud felt her heart sink. She wanted to protest and tell Mary-Beth she was wrong, but deep down she knew it was true.

There was a sudden knock at the door, followed by a muffled voice.

"Mary-Beth, you got a customer still in there?"

Mary let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes Claude, I do and they were just leaving." She turned to Summer. "See ya, hun and be careful out there."

"I will."

Summer threw open the door and was met with an angry Claude.

"What is a woman doin' here?" He growled.

"I paid for my time, what does it matter?" Summer said.

"We don't serve Injuns. Your people get drunk too easy."

"Did it look like I was wanting whiskey?" Summer Cloud said with a smirk on her face.

"Get out of here. I don't want to put my hands on a woman, but I'll do what I have to."

"I'm going." She help up her hands and turned away from Claude.

As she walked out the door, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, miss." The man said.

"It's alright." She said.

He looked at her for a moment as if he recognized her and she felt that she'd seen him before too.

"Miss White?" He said.

For a moment she was confused... White? Who? Oh right.

"Why yes, I'm Ms. White. Do I know you?"

"It's me, Jack Marston."

"Jack! How've you been? How's the horse?"

"He's doin' great. Are you still at the cabin?" He asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

"I thought about paying you a visit, but I've been busy these days."

"It's alright."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Jack said, "Would you like to come inside and have a drink."

Summer Cloud shook her head. "I'd love to but I'm not allowed in there. My people are banned from saloons."

"Oh... I see. Well tomorrow they're showing a movie, would you like to go?"

Summer noticed his cheeks turning red. She wondered how much experience he had with women.

"That would be nice. What time is the show?" She said.

"It starts at five in the evening. I'll pick you up at four... If that's alright." He said a little too fast.

"It's fine. Well I must be heading back. It's getting late."

"Okay, bye Miss White."

"Morgan. Call me Morgan." She said with a smile.

"Alright, Morgan. See you at four."

Summer Cloud made the long walk back to her cabin. Jack had offered her a ride again, but lied and said she had a mule. She felt guilty taking another ride from him.

By the time she made it made home, it was dark out. All she could think about now was strawberry preservatives spread across some bread, but when she opened the door she has to stifle a scream. There sitting on the side of her bed was a dark figure.

"Morgan White, huh? So that's what you call yourself these days?" The dark figure said.

Summer Cloud stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about." She said nervously.

"I guess we do."

* * *

**AN: Fucking finally, I am done with this chapter! 5x I had to rewrite this because if my computer wasn't being a pain in the ass then my phone wasn't working! Ugh. So here it is. **


	5. Ch4: Friendship and Love

_**So just a quick A/N: I know that there are a few inconsistencies in this story, but that is because when I first started, the ideas I had for it, were a lot different than what I have now. Originally, Summer Cloud didn't know that her biological father was Red Harlow and she was going to be raised by her material aunt and uncle. I never liked this idea and felt that it was too depressing, but at the time felt it was necessary, but in the last year, I slowly came around to new ideas. I like the idea of Summer traveling the West with Red and him leaving her with Annie and her aunt every once in awhile. To get around what Summer said about having a ma, PA, and twin brother, well she lies a lot because she has a hidden fear of Joe Cottonwood finding her. Anyways that is all for now**_.

* * *

_**Friendship and Love**_

"Mind telling me why you ran off?" Red questioned his daughter.

She didn't say anything at first, only staring in shock.

"Sit down." He ordered.

Without a word she sat in the chair in the corner of the room. Summer Cloud clasped her hands together and looked down.

"Miss Stoakes says you took off with one of her horses."

She looked up at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"He was mine to take. The white stallion came from my mare and I spent the last four years training him! I almost broke my ribs trying to break him!"

She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Stop pouting." He said.

"I'm not pouting."

Red sighed and walked over to her. "You're pouting. Just like you always do when you get called out on your wrong doing."

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No, just worried."

"How did you find me?"

"Saw you walking into that saloon. Mary-Beth was there, wasn't she? Is that why you came all this way?"

"Part of the reason. They sold her to Blackwater and I had to make sure she was okay." She said.

"What was the other reason?"

"I gave the white stallion to the man who saved my life all those years ago. Well he's dead now so I gave it to the son."

"Now that you've shown your gratitude, I think it's best if you went back-"

"No!" She interrupted. "I have a date tomorrow."

"I don't remember you asking for my permission."

"I don't need your permission! I'm a grown woman and I'll see whoever I like!"

Red went to the back door and lit a cigarette. The orange light illuminated his face.

She was too much like her mother. Always doing whatever she wanted when she wanted. At least Morning Dove was a lot more soft spoken.

He was criticized in the past for not taking a switch to Summer, but he knew it wouldn't have done her any good. Besides, those who judged him were not perfect parents either.

Maybe Red didn't discipline her enough. Maybe he spoiled her at times, but he knew she was a good kid. She wasn't bound by rules, but she didn't go out of her way to break them either.

Part of the reason she got away with so much was from guilt. After he lost Morning Dove, Red and Summer never exactly had a stable life. Blinded by revenge, he left her with his sister in law at times, but it was actually Annie Stoakes who Summer saw as more of a motherly figure.

For a year, after losing his wife, Red traveled the country side with Summer Cloud. Dodging the government who were trying to take her away and send her to a boarding school for Indian children.

It was a rainy night when he showed up at Annie's doorstep. Summer was only 5 or 6 at the time. She looked after Summer Cloud while he went bounty hunting.

Looking back, he knew he should've given Summer a better life. Not like he didn't have the money to. When she turned ten, that's when Red signed up for rodeos and took her with him. When rodeo season was over, he left her with Annie again and went back to bounty hunting to look for answers.

'_Admit it, you just couldn't face her_.' The voice said. Red ignored it or tried to. It was getting louder lately.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Summer Cloud lighting an oil lamp on the table. She set out two small plates and spoons. Then brought half a loaf of bread and a small glass jar.

"Are you hungry, daddy?" She asked. "It's strawberry jam and bread. I made it myself. It's not much I know, but maybe we could have a makeshift family dinner?"

He looked to her and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Later that night he sat up in a chair, unable to sleep. Last night, Red managed to find Cottonwood's hiding place. He took out his men with no problem, but the main target wasn't there, only a letter mocking him.

Red knew a storm was brewing between him and Cottonwood and he feared Summer would be caught in the middle... again.

* * *

The next morning, Jack felt his stomach doing flips. What was he thinking asking her out? He liked her, but he'd never been out a girl before. He had only bedded two women in his life.

The first was a girl, two years older than him, she was traveling with her brother who was in a band. He met her at the saloon in Armadillo where they stayed her room for two days teaching him things he'd never imagined.

Then there was that time in Mexico when he saved a rancher's daughter. She showed up at his room later that night and thanked him again and again.

It had been so long since he'd had an actual conversation with someone. What was he going to say? Should he pick her up on horse back or buggy?

He did his morning chores and made himself lumpy oatmeal. Later in the day Jack placed fresh flowers on Abigail's grave, then washed up.

Jack saddled up the white stallion and headed for Manzanita Post. He wanted to take the wagon but it had a busted wheel and he didn't have time to fix it. He cursed himself for not checking earlier, but there was no turning back now.

He was wearing a clean blue shirt with jeans, his beige jacket and boots. What if she didn't like it? He had formal attire he could've worn, but it's just a picture show, why would it matter?

Then he saw it at the fence. That fucking black wolf. Of all days, it had to appear on this one. The horse remained calm however and he walked past it without any trouble. Jack and the wolf momentarily locked eyes.

"Get lost, Larsen." He told the creature.

But it ignored him as always.

He took his time to Manzanita, trying to calm his nerves. When he finally did arrive to Morgan's cabin, she was waiting for him on a black maned, red horse. Well at least he didn't have to worry about a buggy.

She was wearing a light pink shirt with a burgundy skirt. She still wore the red and blue beaded necklace. Her long hair hung loose, while part of it hid her scars and eye.

He noticed she wasn't wearing her eye patch, but he didn't comment on it.

"Hello, Jack." She said.

"Evenin' Morgan. I thought you had a mule?"

"Oh, I lied. I felt guilty taking another ride from you. This is my Pa's horse."

"Your pa is here?"

Jack suddenly felt as if a hand was wrapping around the back of his neck.

"Shouldn't I go inside and meet him?" Jack said nervously.

"He's not home right now. So are you ready?"

The ride to Blackwater was silent for the most part as Jack struggled to find a topic.

"So... Can I ask what kind of Indian you are?"

"What kind? You mean my tribe? I'm half Apache from my mother and a quarter Red Wolf from my father."

"That's interesting."

"Yes, I guess it is."

They arrived at Blackwater and hitched their horses. They walked side by side to the theater, while some people stared at them. The man at the ticket booth was wiping down the counter when the couple approached him.

"Two tickets please." Jack said.

The man looked up at Jack, then to Morgan and glared.

"No Indians." The man said.

"So we're banned from watching movies now?" Morgan said.

"I don't see a sign anywhere that says she can't come in." Jack said.

"It don't matter if there's a sign or not. We don't want her kind in here. Now go on and git, before I send for the police."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Morgan took him by the hand.

"Come on, Jack, we'll find somewhere else to go."

"Your father was a good man, Jack. I bet he'd be ashamed to see you callin' on a red savage." The man called out.

Morgan swung around, revealing her clouded eye and scars. She had a wild look in her eyes.

"Savage?! I'll show you a savage, you son of a bitch!" She screamed.

The man's eyes widened in shock and he took a step back.

"Jesus Christ, get away from me!"

Jack quickly grabbed Morgan and pulled her away.

"Come on, Morgan, he ain't worth it."

He turned to the ticket holder. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

They walked back to their horses and mounted up. The mood was ruined.

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

"Don't be." Morgan said. "It's not your fault."

There was silence between them for several minutes before Jack finally spoke up.

"It just ain't right! They have no reason to keep you out of places."

"Not much I can do about it." She said.

"Well hopefully things will change soon."

"Maybe..."

"I can think of only one place that would let me in, but it's in a shady town." She said a minute later.

"You mean Thieves Landing? You want to go there?"

Jack didn't like the idea of taking a woman to that area. He stopped so many kidnappings there.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Jack said.

"Oh please, I've been in worse places. Have you ever heard of a town called Tarnation?"

"You might get hurt."

"I might get hurt right now. Anything can happen."

"I'm gonna regret this. Come on."

Jack spurred his horse and rode ahead.

The moment Jack and Morgan walked through the door, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. They picked a spot at the end of the bar. Jack signaled for two drinks and the bartender approached them.

"What can I get ya?" He said.

"A shot of whiskey for me," Jack turned to Morgan. "What about you?"

"Same thing as you, whiskey."

The bartender set out two shot glasses and poured the liquor. Then went back to his other customers. They finished their first shots and agreed on a second, then a third, then a fourth.

They spent the next hour and a half playing poker. By the end of the game, both Jack and Morgan were leaning on each other. Morgan reached out a slapped a saloon girl on the rear end. She then began to tell the story of how she survived a cougar attack and showed off her eye and scars.

"They're my badges of honor!" She bellowed out.

Later she went over to the piano and started playing... poorly and sang every dirty song she could think of.

Jack wondered what her pa would think if he saw his daughter behaving like this. Then wondered what her pa would do if he found out that Jack was the one who got her drunk. The thought alone sobered him up fast. Oh God, her pa. He didn't even consider that he might be this hulking man who could rip a bear in half.

He stumbled out of his seat and tapped on Morgan's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here. Smoke is gettin' to me." He said.

"But I'm not done with my song!"

"Come one, let's find some place quieter."

Near a creek, the pair sat and gazed up at the stars. By this point, the air had grown colder and Morgan was wearing Jack's coat. She had her head on his shoulder and listened to Jack talked about John's death.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe he died that way."

Jack twisted a stick in the soft dirt. "It was hard on my ma and I after that. Even after she got sick, I still managed to keep the farm going."

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. It was a mix of wild flowers and warm berries. She moved in closer and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Is your hat John's?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Thought it looked familiar. You kind of look him. When John Marston saved my life, I never had the chance to properly thank him. He inspired me to become a gunslinger... well he and my daddy did."

Morgan continued. "When I woke up a few days later, I found out that my pa was so mad at my aunt and uncle that he refused to let them see me. I remember he never said a word to them. He just put me on his horse and rode off."

"Why would he be mad at them?"

"I was staying with them while my pa did work for the sheriff. My aunt, even though she's Apache, didn't like the way the Indians lived. She loved her big house and fancy clothes. She wanted the very best education for her children. So when I came to visit she treated me like I was one of her own and let me have lessons with my cousins. Well one day, my aunt tried to put me in an ugly, frilly dress. I refused and she sent me to my room. Next thing I know, I'm climbing out the window. I went to twin peaks to collect flowers and well... you know the rest. My pa said that they should've kept a better eye on me."

"Does he leave you with other people a lot?"

"Sometimes. After my ma died, we traveled a lot. Daddy says that I'm just like my mother. He said that she was always doing things her way, but at the same time she was very soft spoken and could get her feelings hurt easy."

Jack listened as she talked about her childhood. She talked a lot, but that was okay. He liked hearing her voice. He thought about telling her about his childhood, but dismissed the idea. He honestly didn't want to think about that now.

They rode around the territory for a little while longer and then stopped at a campsite. They sat next to each other and listened to campfire stories and Morgan retold the tale of how she lost her eye. By the time they made it back to Manzanita post, it was ten.

"Sorry things didn't go the way they should've." Jack said.

"It's alright. I had fun tonight."

"Well goodnight, Morgan."

"Goodnight, Jack." She gave him a quick kiss and headed inside. He was thankful for the darkness, because at that moment his cheeks turned red.

* * *

Summer Cloud watched as Jack rode away. She looked over her cabin and didn't see any signs that her father had been back. The note from earlier that morning was still on the table. He'd promised to be back before she got home.

Still feeling a buzz from the whiskey, she undressed and climbed into bed. She was too tired to worry about Red.

Somewhere out there, a black wolf called out into the night.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter isn't my best. Honestly I'm better at writing shorter chapters. I know Jack and Summer's date wasn't exactly historically accurate, but then again, it would've been boring if it was. I also know that Red Harlow comes off as a little out of character, but I think when I comes to his wife and daughter, he would be a bit more talkative. **_


	6. Ch5: Run Free

_**A/N : So after rewriting this 4x I finally got the chapter the way I want it. Even though I'm not completely happy with it. This chapter is titled after the Theme for Spirit.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Run Free**_

"Well it looks like I'm pregnant." Mary-Beth said with little emotion.

Summer Cloud sat on the edge of the bed, eyes widened in shock. "But how? I thought you girls had to take precautions against this sort of thing."

"Guess it didn't work this time." Mary-Beth sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. Her golden locks draped over bare shoulders.

"What are you gonna do?" Summer asked.

"Claude's gonna sell it."

"You really can't let him do that!"

"Well I ain't got little choice. I either let him sell it or I'm out on the streets. Besides, I don't want a child."

"I don't want a child either, but I wouldn't let someone sell my baby!"

"Keep your goddamn voice down." Mary-Beth hissed. "Do you want everyone to hear?"

"How far along are you?"

"About two months."

Summer Cloud stood up and dusted off her pants. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I hear Claude." Summer said. "I promise, Mary-Beth, I'll find your baby a nice home before Claude can have his hands on it."

She climbed out the window just as someone was opening the door.

"Thank you." Mary whispered. "Now git outta here!"

Summer jumped out the second story window. The moment she hit the ground, she felt a pop in her ankle. "Shit!" She cried out. She awkwardly rose to her feet as a crowd formed around her. She looked up and saw Claude hanging his head out the window.

"Goddamn it, girl, I told you to stay away from here!" He shouted.

"Can't help myself!" She called back. Then limbed away laughing.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Jack said.

Summer Cloud shrugged. "Oh, I uh... stepped in a gopher hole."

"You need to be careful. They're a real problem around here, them and wolves."

They walked along the property line of Beecher's Hope, checking the fencing and any signs of predators.

"Thanks again for helping me today." He said.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to help."

"Do you think you can help me get the cattle into the pen?" He asked.

"Of course, I use to help out my daddy's friend all the time. Kind of miss doing this."

They saddled up and rode out to the pasture. By now Summer Cloud had a new horse. A vibrant sorrel mare with a white mane and tail and white legs, whom she named Juniper.

In the last week she'd also confessed her real name. Summer had expected Jack to become angry and tell her to never speak to her again. Instead Jack was fascinated by the fact that she was the daughter of a legendary gunslinger. He did question her about her lies though.

"I hid who I was because I didn't want anyone to track me down and stop me from repaying John Marston. I knew my family would've had a fit if they knew I came all this way."

"I wish you'd been honest with me from the beginning." He said.

"I'm still the same person, just with a different name. Please don't hate me, Jack, please!"

Of course he didn't hate her, just disappointed in her lies.

"My first name really is Morgan, but I prefer Summer Cloud or you can simply call me Summer." She told him. So from then on he called her Summer Cloud. Although he'd slip up and call her Morgan sometimes.

Summer rode behind the cattle while Jack stayed in front of the heard. She moved from left to right, making sure they stayed in their place. At one point, a calf ran off, but Summer managed to get him back. Running a ranch wasn't easy, especially by yourself. She wondered how Jack and Miss Annie managed to do it.

"I have a buyer coming for the cattle today." Jack said.

"Why are you selling your cattle?" She asked.

"I don't want to run a farm. I don't want to waste my days being responsible for a bunch of animals or have my hands in the dirt."

"I don't blame you. So what do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to write novels. Mostly Westerns, but I'll probably write other genres too. In fact I already sent one of my stories off to a publisher."

"Well I didn't know I was in the presents of an author!" She said. "I'll bet you'll be the next Zane Grey."

She noticed Jack looked a bit embarrassed. "I don't think I'll be that good." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure you will. Don't ever underestimate yourself, Jack." She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

She looked away as the wind blew back her hair. For the first time Jack studied her scar. It started from the bridge of her nose and it ended at her jawline. She noticed he was staring and he quickly tried to hide it.

"It's okay, you don't have to feel bad. I get a lot of stares."

"Does it ever bother you?" He asked.

"No, not really. I always saw my scars as badges of honor. They say when two creatures spill each other's blood, they become one."

"I never knew that."

"To be honest, I don't know if I fully believe it, but it still makes a good story." She said while repositioning herself on her saddle. "Well, come on then. We gotta check the east side of the property." She galloped away with Jack right behind her.

Later in the day, the two sat on the front porch, sipping on iced tea. Summer had noticed that Jack had a bright smile, but sad eyes. Considering everything he'd been through at such a young age, she was amazed that he didn't completely fall apart.

Jack didn't tell her about the dreams he'd had lately. Didn't know how to tell her or want to burden her about it. They would always start off the same: Jack would be surrounded by darkness and hear his pa calling out for him. He would wander in the darkness until he found his pa lying in a pool of blood. He would then wake drenched in sweat. He didn't bother about telling her of the wolf who watched him outside the bedroom window either. The last thing he needed was for her to think he was crazy.

Summer looked up from her glass and went pale. "Um... is that your buyer?" She asked.

Jack looked in the direction she was pointing. Coming up the road was a woman four men riding beside her. He recognized Amos, but not the other three.

"Yep. I think that's Annie Stoakes. What's wrong?" Jack said.

"She's one of the friends my daddy left me with when he went bounty hunting. She's not gonna be happy with me."

"Stay here and I'll talk with her."

Jack approached Annie and the other riders. "Afternoon ma'am. Amos." He tipped his hat to them.

"Hello Jack. Sorry Bonnie ain't with us, she's not feelin' well." Amos said.

"It's alright." Jack said.

Annie and Amos dismounted. Annie shook hands with Jack. "Hello Mr. Marston. I'd like to have a look at the cattle before we make a deal."

"Sounds fair."

She looked over Jack's shoulder and called out, "I see you Summer Cloud Harlow! Don't think you can sneak away from me! Get on over here."

Jack turned to see Summer Cloud frozen in place near the side of the house. Her eyes were as big as saucers. She didn't move at first. Not until Annie called for her again.

"Yes, ma'am." She muttered.

"Is this where the stallion ended up?" Annie asked.

"Yes, but he was mine to take!"

"That maybe so, but what got into you? What made you think it was okay to run off like that?"

"I'm grown and can leave whenever I like."

Jack couldn't help but feel amused at the display before him. Annie huffed, then turned to him."I apologize for this. Now about those cattle..."

"They're over here."

Annie looked over the heard and inspected every head. "They seem well taken care of... no sign of disease. Well Mr. Marston, I believe we can work out a deal."

Jack shook hands with Annie once more.

"That's great!" Jack said.

Later after Annie had paid Jack. She asked Summer Cloud to ride with her for a bit.

"So," Annie began. "Is that Marston boy callin' on you?"

Summer's cheeks turned red. "Why do you think that?"

"I saw the way he was lookin' at you. A man don't make eyes like that unless he has feelin's for a girl. What would your daddy think of this?"

"He already knows and he can't stop me."

"How long you been seein' Jack?"

"A few weeks."

"And he's already makin' eyes like that? Didn't take your daddy long to fall for your mama either."

"We're not in love!" Summer said.

Annie laughed. "Oh sure."

They parted ways at the river. "Tell Red I said hi." Annie said.

"I will and I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going."

"At least I know you're safe now."

"Bye Miss Annie!" Summer called as she rode away.

"Bye and you better come visit me!"

Annie sighed and watch the girl she had a hand in raising ride away. She never had her own children, but looked to Summer Cloud as a daughter. The girl had tested her patience time and time again.

She remembered that stormy night Red and Summer ended up in her doorstep. The little girl clung to her father crying. Both were soaked to the bone. Annie scolded Red for having a child out in that weather. She brought them in and sat them by the fire.

For the next three days Red stayed at her ranch and helped her with the chores. He told her about his wife's death. On the third day he left Summer with Annie while he went after a bounty.

* * *

Two weeks later Jack was at his desk working on his latest book. The writing process had been easier than last time. This time it was about a rodeo horse who was mistreated and loses his way.

He'd finally finished the second chapter when he heard hoofbeats followed by a dog barking. Jack looked out his window, but saw nothing. That was odd, he thought. He shrugged it off and went back to his typewriter when he heard the backdoor slam. Jack jumped and grabbed his pistol.

He slowly made his way around the house, searching room to room for any signs of an intruder. When it seemed clear, he went outside and inspected the property. He saw someone was in the barn and with his revolver in hand, he slowly approached it.

The silhouette moved from the window as Jack got close.

"Whoever's in there, needs to come out now!" He yelled. "I'll let you go if you do."

Nothing.

"Don't make me come in there!"

After a moment he threw open the barn doors only to be met with emptiness.

"I could've sworn..."

Feeling eyes on the back of his head, Jack turned around and there was the black wolf again. Anger raged inside of Jack like a violent storm.

"Why are you here?! Why can't you leave me alone? For seven years you've watch me and for what reason?"

He aimed his revolver at the wolf, but it stood there unflinching. He was ready to pull the trigger, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed and holstered his weapon.

"Get out of here." He said through his teeth.

It slowly walked away, towards the hill his parents were buried on. "You stay the fuck away them!" The wolf turned and looked at him before continuing on it's way. On shaky legs, he stumbled to the corral and leaned on it. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but he could feel the sun burning the back of his neck.

"Jack?"

He turned to see Summer on her horse.

"Are you alright." She asked.

"Yeah, just feelin' a bit tired." He said.

She dismounted and hugged him. "Did you hear?"

"About...?"

"The war is over!"

"It's about time."

"All of Blackwater is celebrating! I was thinking of making a dinner at my cabin, say tomorrow? It's about time you met my pa."

"Sounds okay to me."

"Good, I'll see you at 5."

Before Jack could say anything else, Summer kissed him. He hesitated at first, but he gave in and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her arms close around his shoulders. Both of their hearts were hammering in their chest. He ran his hands up and down her back before pulling her in closer.

They pulled away both trying to catch their breath. He could see that her cheeks had turned red. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be sorry," Jack told her. Then he leaned in and kissed her again.

After she went back home, Jack wandered his property, trying to sort through his emotions. He felt a number of things, happiness, love, and... guilt? How could he feel guilty for kissing her? It wasn't wrong and yet, there it was. He looked to the hill that his folks were buried on.

"I don't understand why I feel like this." He said aloud, hoping they could somehow hear him. They wanted him to be happy, not miserable and wallowing in self-loathing. But he still felt the need to have their permission. "Tell me it's okay." He pleaded.

As if on queue, the wolf stepped out from the tree that over looked his parents. Its yellow eyes not leaving , Jack, feeling frustrated and too tired to deal with it, walked inside the house and closed all the curtains.

* * *

"You're leaving again?" Summer Cloud stood at her doorway and watch Red gather what he needed.

"I'll be back in three days. I'm needed in New Austin." Red told her.

She looked at him with a skeptical gaze and crossed her arms.

"You know I never go back on my promises." He tried to reassure her.

"I wanted you to met Jack. I was going to make a dinner tomorrow to celebrate the war being over."

Red felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He didn't want to leave her, but he found another lead and couldn't let it go.

"Three days, huh?" She said.

"Three days." He repeated. "I'll bring you back something nice, alright?"

She sighed and uncrossed her arm. "Alright."

"I'll met Jack then."

Summer smiled. "Okay, but be nice to him. He's a good man."

"We'll see." He said smiling back at her. With that he went out the door and rode off.

Summer watched him go, unable to shake the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	7. Ch6: Catch Me If You Can

**A/N: This chapter is titled after the Jess Moskaluke song for Summer Cloud's mother.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Catch Me If You Can**

**Somewhere North of New Austin**

Lizzie O'Neill fell to the ground like a ragdoll. She struggled to breathe, to say something to her son, but nothing could come out. The little boy covered his ears under the kitchen table. She felt large callous hands grab her by the shirt. Joe Cottonwood was inches from her battered face.

"You bother me again about money and next time the boy gets it. You understand?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but didn't have the strength.

"I said do you understand, bitch!" This time he backhanded her so hard she sailed into a bedroom door. "Yes..." she choked out. She rolled to her side, clutching her stomach and began to sob.

Cottonwood walked over and gave her a hard kick to the lower back. The pain sent stars across her vision. He turned and left her on the floor and the boy crying under the table.

Cottonwood stepped outside and lit a cigarette. Two riders came up the hill at lightning speed. He recognized them as Billy Edmond and Emmett Jones.

"Joe!" Billy called out. "We been lookin' everywhere for ya!"

"Sheriff Jonah sent a Bounty Hunter after Roger Wayne." Emmett said.

Cottonwood narrowed his eyes. "What bounty hunter?"

"The scouts spotted him headin' towards Tumbleweed." Billy said.

"What'd he look like? Did he have scars?"

"Yes, sir. Two on each side of his face from what they could tell. He also had a red bandage on one hand."

Harlow!

"Follow him and see what happens. If the Bounty Hunter makes it, track him down and kill him. I want proof too."

"What kind of proof?" Billy asked.

"His revolver is unique, it'll have a scorpion on the handle. Bring it to me."

"Yes sir." Billy said. "Come on Emmett."

"Emmett you stay. I have a task you."

After Billy rode off a ways, Cottonwood turned to Emmett. "Do me a favor and kill the inhabitants of this household."

Emmett scratched his head in confusion. "What's inhabitants?"

"You idiot, it means the people inside. Kill them. Oh and one more thing, was there any mention of a girl with this Bounty Hunter?"

"They said he came in by himself."

"Thank you, now get to it."

Cottonwood mounted up. As he got to the bottom of the hill, he heard a gunshot followed by another. He smiled, knowing that two of his problems were just taken care of.

* * *

**Tumbleweed**

With his revolver in hand, Red slowly made his way to the barn. Inside he found two men holding a woman at knife point. She was sobbing and begging for them for them to let her go.

"Let's cut her up!" One of them said.

"She won't be any use to us then!" The other said.

Red threw open the barn door and aimed for the men. "Let her go." He said.

They slowly turned to face him. "You've gotta be shittin' me!" The first man said. They quickly reached for their revolvers, but Red was quicker. He fired off two rounds, one bullet for each man's skull. Both men were dead before they even hit the ground.

The woman, who was probably no older than Summer, kept her hands covering her face. She removed her trembling hands and looked at Red with fearful eyes.

"I'm not gonna to hurt you." He said.

"Th-thank you." She stammered.

"Take the south road, it'll lead you to Benedict Point, now go!"

She did as she was told and ran off without saying another word. Red could hear more bandits approaching the barn. He switched to his Winchester rifle and readied himself.

"Got you surrounded, Bounty Hunter!" One bandit called out.

Red took cover. Two bandits stood at the entrance with guns drawn, but Red quickly took them out. More bandits ran for him, but each one he killed with ease. He left the barn and quickly made his way to an old shed.

Bullets soared passed him. He fired off more rounds hitting three bandits. One of which died instantly. Another he could hear screaming in pain. "Goddamn it, he shot a hole in my hand!"

Red moved from building to building, taking out several bandits along the way. He was almost to the mansion when he heard an explosion behind him. The force of the blast threw him against a tree. With his ears ringing and a sharp pain on his right side, Red struggled to get up. Then he felt a blunt object strike him in the back of his head and everything faded into black.

* * *

**Henningan's Steed, 1892**

The first thing Red felt was the sharp pain in his ribs and a dull ache in his left leg. His throat felt raw and his mouth felt thick and dry. When his blurred vision cleared, he realized he was in bed in his cabin. Across from him was a small Apache woman with her hair pulled back in a braid.

"You're awake." She said sounding half surprised. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

Red tried to move, but the pain in his ribs worsened.

"Easy!" The woman said. "You have broken your ribs. The doctor said it will take over a month to heal. Your leg should take less time."

"My leg..." He rasped.

"Wild boar tore it open."

"How bad?"

"It's healed a little. You've been out of it for days. You could probably walk on it, if you feel ready, but I don't think your ribs will let you."

Red tried to move again, but the pain shot through his body like lightning.

"I said take it easy! Give yourself another day or two before you try to move around." She scolded. She left his room and quickly returned with a steaming hot beverage. "Drink this."

Red carefully reached out, took the cup and eyed it cautiously.

"I'm not going to poison you. It's fever few and yarrow tea. It'll help with the pain in your leg and keep infection away."

Red took a drink of the bitter tea. The hot liquid burned his raw throat, but he was too thirsty to care. When he finished she took back the cup.

"If you're hungry, there's rabbit stew in the kitchen. I can bring you a bowl if you want."

Before Red could answer, she left the room again. This time she came back with a small bowl.

"It's not as hot as it was earlier, but I hope you like it. Now eat up and I'll be back to check the dressing on your leg."

He nodded. "Much obliged, ma'am."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome. By the way, I'm Morning Dove."

"Red Harlow."

Her eyes widened. "You're Red Harlow? I thought you died."

Red stayed quit as usual, letting Morning Dove continue talking. "I guess if I didn't find you, you really would be dead. Running away from home turned out for the best. I guess I should give you some privacy and one more thing, I'll be staying long enough to make sure you're better. Don't worry, I'll be gone so you can get back to doing... whatever it is you do, but only once you're healed."

Before Red could say anything, she was gone once more, leaving him with his thoughts. She talked a lot, maybe a little too much for his taste. At the same time she was very soft spoken. She wasn't too bad looking either. Nice figure, although she was a bit too thin. Her clothes hung off of her and he wonder if something was wrong. She did briefly mentioned she'd runaway from home.

She looked young, maybe late teens early twenties. What if she was in need of help? Red wasn't much for playing hero, but somehow he was always thrown into it. Besides, she did save his life and was willing to make sure he got better, so he did owe her.

Three months. That's long it had been since Morning Dove left home. As much as she loved her family, she found them to be suffocating. Her older sister, Quiet Rain, was the worst offender. The moment she had a taste of the white man's world, she started to reject their Apache ways.

A week after she married Brian, she had her mother and Morning Dove, come live with them. Soon Quiet Rain became Elizabeth and tried to convince Morning Dove to change her name as well. But she refused to cast her culture aside, much to Elizabeth's disappointment.

"Oh come on, Dove, do you really believe our old ways are better? We're losing a battle and it's time we picked the winning team."

Morning Dove had tolerated her big sister ordering her around, the long list of chores, and even Elizabeth's rule of not practicing their religion or speaking Apache, "We speak English in this house," but when she found out that Elizabeth wanted to marry her off that arrogant and stuffy Joseph Cottonwood, that was the last straw.

"Please think of the family." Elizabeth said. "This marriage will benefit Brian's business greatly. We'll have more money. Please do this. For me."

"No!" Morning Dove said. "I refuse."

"Give him another chance. I'm sure he means well."

"He's rude to everyone, even Brian."

"Oh don't be silly, they're friends. That's what friends do."

"I still refuse."

Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh, "You are selfish, Dove! Absolutely selfish!" and stormed off.

She had nearly starved, was chased by a pack of coyotes, and was shot at by some crazed farmer, but it was worth it to get away from Joseph.

Then there was her mother, Onawa. Ever since her father and sister were murdered, her mother had given up. "Quiet Rain will take care of you now." Her mother would say. "Why can't you?" Morning Dove asked. "Oh my little dalaa, that's not how it works anymore."

So Onawa spent her days staring off into nothing and busying herself with housework. At night she would sing a mournful song to their ancestors and pray that her daughter and husband were safe. Morning Dove would often join her while Elizabeth scolded them.

And finally Brian and the children. She loved Brian like a big brother and adored his Irish accent. He would always look out for her, stood up to Elizabeth every time she henpecked Morning Dove for some petty reason. Brian and Elizabeth were married for almost ten years before they were able to have a child. A boy, strong and healthy. They named him William after Brian's father. Then came Lance one year later.

Morning Dove felt a pang in her heart when she thought of the boys. It almost felt as if she'd abandon them.

"I'll return to you someday." She whispered.

She finished her bowl of stew and placed it in the sink. Morning Dove looked around the cabin and noted that it was actually not that bad. Although it could use some dusting and it was a little too dark.

She eventually checked on Red one last time for the night. Took his bowl and washed it. Then gave herself a quick sponge bath, put on a nightgown and went to bed. The first day she'd found Red, she tried to find a place to sleep. She realized that she'd have to sleep at the table. Not a comfortable choice, but she was use to sleeping on the cold forest ground.

"Were you sleeping on my table?" Red asked her the next day.

"Um... no?" She lied.

He surprised her that morning by getting out of bed. It hurt like hell, but he couldn't stand being bed ridden any longer. When she decided to collect some snowdrop blossoms, he figured he'd accompany her.

"Do you need to rest?" She would ask on occasion.

"I'm fine." He would always answer.

But he wasn't fine. A searing hot pain moved through his torso and all he wanted to do was die on the spot. Still, he didn't like her wandering the woods by herself. That hog was probably still nearby and she was so tiny it would rip her in half.

She would hum to herself or chatter away about random topics or tell stories. She tried to strike up a conversation with him, but he'd barely say more than five words and she eventually gave up.

"Well if you're not going to talk, then I guess I'll have to do it for the both of us."

Oh no...

"I hope you won't get mad, but I had to use some of your moonshine to sanitize your wound." She said.

"It's okay, I was probably never going to drink it anyways." Which was true. He never was a fan of the stuff. The only reason he had it was because some old hermit gave it to him after he rescued his daughter. He was more of a whiskey man.

Once, he snuck into his Pa's shed and drank half a jug of hooch. He was sick for days and his ma switched him good once he felt better. When Falling Star told Nate when he returned home, all he did was laugh and say "Well Red, I reckon you won't be doin' that again!" He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"If you ever end up marrying an Indian woman," Nate began, "just know you better walk the line for her. She maybe pretty on the outside and sweet on the inside, but you don't want to see that temper flare!"

Morning Dove was already a ways ahead of Red. For a short woman she sure could move fast. By this point, she'd been quiet. He figured she would've run out of stories eventually.

He leaned back against a tree and watched as she picked snowdrops. Then she found more feverfew. "Aw, I can't find any yarrow." She said. Then she let out a gasp and pointed toward the east. "Oh look, Red, persimmons! I didn't think they would still be around this time of year!"

She made a mad dash for the tree, while Red slowly hobbled along. "Slow down," he called out. "I ain't exactly a good shot in this condition."

"Why would you need to shoot?" She asked.

"Because there are dangerous animals in this area."

"Oh... okay." She stopped and waited on him, before continuing.

They sat under the persimmon tree in silence. Red closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of birds and squirrels chattering away. He took out his pocket knife and cut off a piece of persimmon. The berry reminded him of a tomato. He wasn't prepared for the strong flavor.

Morning Dove giggled. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you. I'm taking some home for canning. You have jars, right?"

"I wouldn't know." He said.

"When I lived with my family, I use to help my mother can vegetables and fruit all the time. Then my sister and I would sell them on the side of the road."

"How old are you?" Red asked out of nowhere.

She was slightly caught off guard by his question. "I'm eighteen... I'll be nineteen next March."

"Why'd you leave home? Someone hurt you?"

"I guess you could say that." She said, not looking up from the ground.

"If you're in some kind of trouble I can help. All you have to do is ask."

"I'm okay now, but thank you anyways." She finally looked to him and smiled. "How old are you? Since you asked me."

"About twenty-eight or so."

"Or so?"

"I don't really keep up with my birthday."

"You're ten years older than me. I guess while I was learning to walk and talk you were running all over the place."

"I was burying my folks."

"I'm so sorry... I heard the rumors, but..."

"Don't be sorry, ma'am, it happened a long time ago."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. He froze at her touch. "But the pain never truly goes away, does it? I know the feeling." She said. He noticed her eyes were brimming with tears. "My _shi' taa_\- father- and my sister were both murdered by soldiers. My other sister had me and my mother come live with her after that."

"I'm sorry to hear that, ma'am."

She took a breath. "It never goes away. My mother... she hasn't been the same since. I didn't want to leave her, but I had little choice. She's not the same anymore and I can't stand to watch her wither away."

Morning Dove paused momentarily and looked to the sky. "I guess we better head back. I don't want to walk back in the dark."

"Guess so." Red said.

Morning Dove and Red walked side by side back to the cabin. This time in silence. Later that night, Red showed her the second room. It was empty except for a small twin sized bed. He told her he didn't know why it was like that and he found it a little odd, but the bed was there if she wanted it.

She gratefully accepted even though the sheet smelled old and in need of a long overdue wash. She was too tired to care and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Three nights later, Red woke to the sounds of soft crying coming from the kitchen. He thought about getting up to check on her, but the pain in his side hurt too much and all he could do was listen.

As Red lied there in bed that night, he made a silent vow that he would help her, just as soon as it didn't damn near kill him to move.

* * *

**Beecher's Hope**

After staring at his typewriter for two hours, Jack was done. He was tempted to burn his work and start completely over. "If you even try it, I'll give you a swift kick in the ass." Summer Cloud had told him.

He hated that she cussed a lot. He tried to get her to watch her language, but it always fell on deaf ears. Although he slipped up every now and then and cussed too. Her favorite words were shit and hell.

"What does your pa think of you talking this way?" He asked her while they had dinner.

"He knows and doesn't try to stop me. I think he gave up a long time ago."

Her father was a sore subject that night. When Summer told Jack about Red leaving for another bounty, he thought she was going to cry, but she didn't. So Jack decided to take her out to eat. They worried the restaurant wouldn't let her in, but with the war being over, everyone was in such good spirits and they let them right on in. That was five days ago and he'd only seen her once since then.

Some drunk jackass ran his horse and wagon through the north side of the fence. Summer arrived for a visit, but the moment she saw the damage she went straight to the barn and grabbed some tools.

"You go on and write, Jack, I'll handle this." And with that she was off to repair his fence.

He decided to check on the progress she'd made. She ran out of nails and promised she'd be back with more. She hadn't come back yet and Jack began to worry if something happened.

Then he saw her come barreling down the road on Juniper. Even from a distance he could see that she definitely wasn't dressed for repairing fences. Instead she wore a pair of navy blue pants, a cream colored shirt, black boots, and a dark grey vest. He noticed she had a bandolier and an Evan's Repeater slung around her shoulder.

"Jack!" She called out. She pulled on the reins, making Juniper come to an abrupt halt. A cloud of dust stirred up into Jack's face. "Did you have to do that?" He said, waving the dust away.

"Jack... my pa hasn't come back and I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." He tried to reassure her, but he could see the panicked look in her eyes.

"My daddy promised me he would be home in three days. Now it's five days and he's not home! He promised... he..." Summer's voice was starting to crack. Jack patted Juniper's neck and looked to Summer Cloud.

"Alright Summer, I'll get my gun and saddle up my mare. We'll find your pa, I promise."

She looked away and wiped her eyes. Then turned back to him. "Thank you."

Minutes later he was sitting on top of his mare and dressed in his typical bounty hunting outfit. "Come on," he said "I know a short cut to New Austin from here. I hope your horse likes water."

* * *

**So this was a bit harder to write. As I've said before, Red is a bit difficult to write for and Morning Dove wasn't easy either. XD**


	8. Ch7: King

_****A/N: Oh lookie, I made an action packed chapter. It's my first so tell me what you think. I also want to give a big shout out to NiraKaulitz. :3****_

* * *

_** Chapter 7: Lo Chiamavano King***_

It was late in the evening when they arrived to Armadillo. By then Sheriff Jonah was already gone. Summer burst through the door and scared a sleeping Deputy Eli. "Where did you send my pa?" She demanded.

Eli, still in a daze, looked at her with confusion. "Your... pa?"

"My father is a bounty hunter named Red Harlow, you sent word to him that he was needed. That was five days ago and he hasn't returned!"

"We did that?" Eli said.

"Oh for fuck sake! Is there anyone around here who's competent?" Summer yelled.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy, Summer, we'll find answers." But Summer Cloud was already fuming and ready to rip someone's head off.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't know we sent for a bounty hunter. That's not something we normally do." Eli said.

Summer took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and tried again. "I'm sorry for my outbursts, but I really need to find my father." She tried to sound calm and steady, but Jack could feel her trembling.

"Ma'am, I really don't know who we sent. I must've been off duty at the time. Sheriff Jonah will be back in the mornin' and you can talk to him then." Eli said.

"Let's go," Jack said. "We can come back later. Let's let our horses rest and find a room." He lightly tugged on her arm. She didn't want to move, but after a moment, she finally did so.

Eli called out to them. "Hey wait, I didn't catch your name, ma'am."

"Sum-... Morgan Harlow." She said.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll let Jonah know."

After they checked into the saloon, they both collapsed on a full size bed. Summer snuggled against Jack and he put his arm around her. He was almost asleep when Summer started to talk.

"When my momma found out she was pregnant with me, she ask my daddy to 'lay down the gun' and he did it too. He swore he was done with bounty hunting. That's one thing about my daddy. He never breaks a promise, but when money got tight, he had to take it up again. I remember my momma cried. She bawled her eyes out into his shirt and all he could do was hold her."

"How much do you remember about your ma?" He asked.

"I remember her singing to me in Apache and I remember her telling me stories. She was also short. She would have to stand her toes just to kiss my pa. I guess I'm more like him, because I'm tall for a girl. Everyone says I look more like him too. Anyways, my ma would take me to pick berries and this one time, we were picking blackberries and I hear this hissing sound. I look down and scream because there's this big rattler looking up at me. Well momma didn't miss a beat and she walked right over, grabbed that snake by the tail and threw it down the hill."

"That was brave. My ma was tough as nails, but she was afraid of snakes... and frogs... come to think of it, she hated anything with scales or warts." Jack said, laughing a little.

He lightly kissed her forehead. "Let's get some sleep. We have to stay sharp for tomorrow."

They both eventually drifted off to sleep. The reoccurring nightmare haunted Jack once more. Only this time a pair of illuminating yellow eyes watched him. Summer's dreams were filled with her childhood. Before the cougar, before her mother died. Back when things were simple and she thought nothing bad could ever happen.

* * *

**Tumbleweed**

Inside the rundown mansion, in one of the upstairs bedrooms, Red was tied to a chair. He was chained to the basement wall, but for some reason he was moved to higher ground. For the last few hours he had been slowly working on the ropes that bound his wrists. One of the chair legs had a piece broken off that made it jagged and sharp.

There was one bandit standing outside his room keeping guard. But the kid was an idiot, a little pissant that Red could easily take out... as soon as he got loose of course.

On the hill that over looked Tumbleweed, Jack had his binoculars out and scanned the area. At the barn he saw piles of dead bodies and a red horse lay on it's side bloated. "That's my Pa's horse." Summer whispered. "Poor thing."

Jack saw five men by the church and at least a dozen near the ruins of the saloon. Over by the sheriff's office at least three of them were hanging around there. Then Jack spotted a man dressed in brown swinging from the gallows. He felt a cold stone drop in his belly.

"Summer, your pa wasn't wearing brown was he?" He asked.

"What? No, why do you ask?"

"No reason. Listen there are a lot of men down there. In the past I've taken on more than this, but I barely got out of it alive each time. If you want I can go and you can stay here." Jack said.

Summer shook her head. "I need to do this. I know I was practically an emotional wreck yesterday, but I can handle this." She upholstered her Scorpion Revolver and looked over the hill. "Come on, let's show those assholes a thing or two!"

They crept past the barn and did their best not to gag on the smell, then moved to an old building. They took cover and Jack peaked over the wall. "I see two bandits by a pile of boxes." He whispered.

"Ready when you are." She whispered back.

Jack nodded, they both jumped out from their hiding place and opened fire.

At the sound of gun fire, the pissant took cover near the one of the windows and Red worked harder on the ropes.

"Ah shit, I'm gonna die! What the hell is happening out there." The pissant cried.

"Sounds like your friends are having a party." Red said.

"Shut the fuck up, Bounty Hunter. This is your fault."

Then he heard boots swiftly approaching. Roger Wayne stormed into the room and belted Red in the jaw.

"Who the fuck is that out there?!" Wayne demanded.

Red stayed silent, while Wayne paced back forth like a crazed animal.

"Who sent for you?" Wayne said.

"No one." Red finally answered.

"Bullshit! There's two gunmen out there that just killed several of my men. Now I know they ain't here doin' it for shits and giggles, so they have to be here for you. So who are they?"

"Don't know."

Wayne aimed his pistol at Red's face, but if the outlaw had been paying attention, then he would've noticed Red's ankles had been unbound. In one swift move, Red rose out the chair and knocked Wayne to the ground so fast that the little pissant by the window was too stunned to react. When the pissant finally came to his senses, he bolted from the room.

Red wrestled with Wayne for the gun, but when he knocked the pistol from Wayne's hand, it went sailing out of the room and off the balcony. Red slammed his fist into the outlaw's face and gave him another right hook in the nose. A bullet shot through the window, distracting Red for a brief moment. It was enough time for Wayne to kick Red off of him.

Red fell back, but quickly jumped to his feet and gave Wayne a kick in the head. Wayne slowly rose to his feet, panting and holding his jaw. "Well Bounty Hunter, I have to admit, you sure can throw a punch... for an old man." He wiped the blood from his mouth.

Wayne reached down for a broken plank and charged at Red. He dodged when Wayne took a swing at him and tried to tackled Wayne again, but this time Wayne was quicker than Red and he push Red against the rotten railing. Wayne came running after Red with the plank, but just as the railing gave out. He grabbed Wayne by the collar of his shirt and both men went tumbling down.

Red managed to land on a busted sofa and broke his fall, but Wayne hit the floor so hard that Red swore he heard the outlaw's head pop. After catching his breath, he headed for the cellar to retrieve his weapons. The gunfight continuing on outside.

Summer threw a fire bottle at one of the bandits. The man fell to the ground screaming in pain. A man with a Winchester rifle was on the balcony of the saloon and had Summer in his sights, but Jack got him with one bullet to the head using his bolt action rifle.

"Thanks!" She said.

They took cover behind a crumbled concrete wall. She fired off three rounds and killed two men.

"I didn't think you'd be this good in a fight." Jack admitted as bullets soared passed them.

"Hey, I'm the daughter of a famous gunslinger. I'm a Harlow and have a reputation to keep up!" She said as she killed more men with her Scorpion Revolver.

They made their way to the saloon and took out the men in there. Summer searched the place but she found zero signs of her father.

"Come on, he's probably in the mansion."

Jack said.

As Summer shot another man she shouted out "My pa must've killed all the real outlaws 'cause I don't see any around here!"

"Don't get cocky!" Jack said.

"Me, cocky? Never!"

They reached the mansion and took cover by the doors.

"You see anyone?" She asked.

Jack peaked through the dirty window. "Nothing. Then again it's hard to tell."

They heard footsteps behind them and both spun around with their weapons drawn.

"You'd really kill your own pa with his pistol?"

"Daddy!" Summer cried out. She ran over and threw her arms around Red. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Tied up." He said. "Don't squeeze so hard."

She withdrew. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just bruised up on my sides." Red looked over and saw Jack. He walked over to the younger man. "You the one who's been callin' on my daughter?"

"Yes, sir." Jack said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"And you brought her here?"

"Yes, sir, but only because she was worried about you."

"Well, kid, you can hold your own in a gunfight, just don't bring Summer here again."

"Really? Thank you, sir! My pa taught me how... sort of and don't worry, I won't put her in harm's way again!." Jack said.

Summer went to the two men and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "See, pa, I told you he was a good man. Now, don't we have a bounty to collect?"

"We?" Red said.

"I rescued you, it's only fair."

"And Miss Stoakes and I both told you no more bounty hunting."

Summer rolled her eyes. "I wasn't after a bounty now was I?"

"No but-" Red was cut off when a shot rang out. Next thing he knew Summer was on the ground, holding her side and moaning in pain.

"No, Summer!" Jack cried out while quickly rushed to her side. "Stay with me, okay?"

"Goddamn it, I wasn't trying to hit the girl!" Wayne said. He was leaning against the fence post trying to steady himself. Red noticed that Wayne was trembling as blood spilled from his body. He had his pistol aimed for Red, but his double vision was making it hard to tell which Red was the real one.

Red pulled out his revolver and shot Wayne once in the heart. He let out a groan, before collapsing. Red took out his tomahawk, chopping off the outlaw's hand and stuffed it in a leather pouch.

"Come on," Red said. "Let's get back to town. The faster we get there, the sooner we can get her help."

Jack and Red helped Summer up off the ground. She hissed in pain. "Damn it that hurts!"

"It's gonna hurt!" Red told her. "Can you ride your horse?"

"I'll try."

Jack and Summer whistled for their horses. Both the painted mare and Juniper came galloping side by side. Jack helped her onto Juniper before mounting his own.

"I'm afraid your horse was killed." Jack told Red.

"Guess I'll take one of theirs. Now get my daughter to Armadillo safely."

Jack gave a nod and spurred his horse and Summer followed in pursuit. The ride to Armadillo was the most painful experience of her life. She wanted to take it easy, but she feared that she could be dying.

She held on to the reins tightly with one hand and kept her other over her side. They passed the Crickley ranch when she began to feel light headed. Jack slowed down to ride beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah... just... just need to get to Armadillo... I... I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Jack could see she was getting pale and her eyes had a distant look about them. "Hey, stay with me!"

"I didn't think bullets were hot... but they are..."

"Why don't you ride with me. You look like you're ready to pass out."

"You ride too fast."

"We need to!"

Red came riding up beside them on a buckskin stallion. "Why aren't you riding faster?"

"It hurts too much." Summer said.

"Of course it hurts but you gotta get to Armadillo. Now come on!"

"Come on, I'll ride right beside you." Jack said.

By the time the trio arrived to town, Summer was barely hanging on to her horse. She almost fell off, but Jack caught her and helped her down. Red held open the door while Jack carried her inside Dr. Johnston's office.

"I'm cold..." Summer whispered.

He placed her on the bed and Dr. Johnston quickly began to work on her. A nurse came from the back and assisted him.

"I need you both to leave for now." The nurse said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Red said.

"Please, Mr. Harlow, we need to do our job properly and that can't happen unless you leave the building. I'll come get you both once we're through."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

Outside, Red and Jack sat in awkward silence. Every now and then, Jack would glance over at the old gunslinger and couldn't help but notice how similar he looked to his own father.

"Got a cigarette?" Red asked him.

"Uh... sure." Jack said, patting his jacket down for his silver case and handed a cigarette to Red.

"Here. Don't tell Summer Cloud I have them, sir."

Red chuckled. "I won't tell her, if you don't tell her I smoked one."

"She doesn't like you smoking, either?"

"She has a fit."

"One time I lit up and she whacked me with a stick. " Jack admitted.

"That sounds like something my Summer Cloud would do."

Jack tried to peak through the curtain of Dr. Johnston's office, but could barely see a thing. "I hope she's gonna be okay. Damn it, I should've made sure we had everyone."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I should've made sure Wayne was dead. Which reminds me, I gotta take his hand over to the sheriff."

Red took the leather pouch off the horse's saddle and headed for the sheriff's office. He was paid 250 dollars for bringing down Roger Wayne.

"Why do you always bring your bounties in dead?" Morning Dove had once asked him.

"So I don't have to catch the same man twice." He told her.

She looked at him with her dark brown eyes and said "You're brave, you know that? That's what I like about you, Red, you're not afraid of anything."

Hours later, after the sun had gone down, Dr. Johnston opened the door and let the two men in. "Be quiet. She's recovering now."

"How is she?" Red asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she's gonna make it. She'll need to stay here a few days until she can recover, but no horseback riding for a few weeks!"

"Thanks, Doctor." Jack said.

"Just doin' my job."

Later after Jack and Red had left, Dr. Johnston couldn't help but shake his head. How many times had this girl been through his office? More times than he could count.

He still felt a bit of guilt whenever he looked at her, however. He'd failed to save her eye all those years ago, but it never seemed to bother her. He was glad she'd grown up to be a optimistic and confident young woman.

* * *

**another author's note: Most people have admitted that they didn't even know that they'd been shot until later and describe a burning sensation when the adrenaline wears off. A few people have said that getting shot is better than getting stabbed. I forgot about this little tidbit of info before I started writing. XD**


	9. Ch8: Something There

**A/N: Another flashback chapter. It's a little dull, but towards the end it was satisfying to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Something There**

When Summer was finally able to go home, she was forced to take the train. She protested at first, not wanting to leave Juniper behind, but Jack promised to take her horse home for her.

The ride back was grating on her nerves. She hated the old bitties behind her who went on and on about how savage Indians were and how they needed God and blah blah blah! Or the man in front of her who snored too loud. Then there was the zoned out mother and her bratty child who pitched a fit across from her. It was enough to make her want to scream.

Red tried to keep her calm and reminded her that she couldn't get worked up. She closed her eyes and tried to count to ten.

By the time they made it back to Blackwater, her side began to throb with pain. Red gave her a pill and she chased it down with the little whiskey her pa had left. Not the smartest idea, but she didn't care at that point. She was hurting and tired. All she wanted was to go back to her tiny cabin.

Red left Summer on a park bench while he purchased bandages from the general store. She pulled her hat over her eyes and tried to rest.

Moments later she felt a soft rap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw an elderly man with a thick grey mustache and a bowler hat. He was also dressed in a maroon pin stripe suit. She noticed his English accent as he spoke.

"Excuse me, madam, I hate to bother you, but it appears that you're bleeding."

Summer looked at her side. There was in fact a spot of blood forming on her white shirt. "Ah shit! I guess one of my stitches came loose."

"Do you require medical attention?" He asked.

"Naw, I already did that. Just gotta get home. Thanks for telling me, mister."

"Not a problem, madam."

She noticed his eyes drift down to her pistol holster. "If you don't mind me asking, miss, where did you get that gun?"

"What, you mean my Scorpion Revolver?" She said while upholstering the weapon. "My pa gave it to me a few years back. There are only two of a kind. He has the other one."

"And who is your father?" He asked.

"Red Harlow."

The man smiled. "My word, Red Harlow is still alive? Well tell him that ole Jack Swift says hello."

"I'll do that." She said, holstering her revolver.

"Take care, madam." Swift said while tipping his hat.

"Same to you, Mr. Swift."

_So that was Jack Swift. Daddy said he died in a gun fight years ago. I bet he'll be glad to know Mr. Swift is alive_.

By the time Red came out of the store, Jack had arrived with their horses. Summer awkwardly climbed on to Juniper.

"You want me to ride back with you?" Jack asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'll see you later."

"Alright," Jack said. "See you later. Bye, Mr. Harlow."

"Call me Red."

They got halfway to Manzanita post when Summer mentioned her stitches.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry Jack." She admitted.

Red let out a frustrated sigh. "Well I can fix your stitches. Just bite some leather 'cause it's gonna hurt."

And he was right. She bit down on a leather belt and gripped the edges of her chair. When it was finally over, she went to bed, but sleep didn't come easy.

"Should I drink a bunch of whiskey?" She asked.

Red laughed. "You can, but I don't have anymore."

"Well then tell me a story."

"What kind?"

"What about Bad Bessie or Mr. Black?"

"You've heard those stories a hundred times."

"But they're still my favorite... by the way, I talked to an old friend of yours. Jack Swift."

"Jack Swift? Figured he died a long time ago. No telling how old he is now."

"He didn't look so well when I saw him."

Red handed her a glass of water. "Well he was a drinker when I knew him and already old."

"Pa... Miss Annie said that it didn't take you long to fall for my ma. Is that true?"

"Why do you ask? You have feelings for that Marston boy?"

Summer felt her cheeks burn and looked away. "N-no! I-it's too soon for that!" She stammered.

"Well then why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know."

Red got up from his chair and walked to the window. Without looking at his daughter, he said, "Your ma... she... I wasn't one for close friendships, but she had way of getting through that barrier I put up..."

* * *

**1892**

"Why do you have such a large cabin if it's just you living here?" Morning Dove asked one day. She had her sketchbook out, doodling pictures of deer and other wildlife.

Red was sitting across from her at the table cleaning his rifle, The Oppressor. "Don't know, to be honest. I bought it off the previous owner a year ago. I guess he had a family that died off."

"How sad." she said.

"I suppose it is."

"Red...?"

"What is it?"

"Can I draw you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What for?"

"You have nice features." She was thankful that he wasn't looking at her, because she felt she was blushing hard.

He found that a little amusing. "If you want."

She flipped to a clean page and started to sketch. "Red... can I ask you something else?"

He stifled a sigh. "I suppose."

"Is it true what they say? That you have a scorpion burned into your gloved hand?"

He stopped cleaning his rifle and looked at her. "Why do you want to know?" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I was just curious. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She bit her lower lip. Something he noticed she did when nervous.

"It's not my favorite subject, but you didn't offend me and yes, the rumors are true."

They sat in silence and continued with their separate tasks. Morning Dove was almost done with her sketch of Red. She studied it before continuing and noted that she'd have to practice drawing guns in the future.

She loved drawing, but living with Quiet Rain, she had little time for it and when she did find the time, her sister complained. Told her it was a waste of time, that she'd never get far in life with art. She would never understand how her sister could be so negative all the time. Those poor boys, she thought, they'll be miserable.

When she was finished, she carefully removed the page from her book. "I'm finished. Here, tell me what you think and be honest. You won't hurt my feelings."

She slid the drawing across the table. Red had just finished cleaning his gun and took the paper.

"Thank you."

"You mean it?"

"I may not be an expert on art, but I'm impressed." And he meant it, too. She had talent.

When Red was a kid, he would watch his ma draw all the time. Birds, horses, people, it didn't matter, she could draw it. He still had some of her sketches somewhere. He felt a sudden longing for the days of his childhood.

Morning Dove noticed the sadness in his eyes. She wanted to reach out and console him, but she knew that he would only withdraw from her. She shut her sketchbook and put it away in her satchel.

"I'm going to town in the morning." She said. "Will you ride with me?"

Red gave a nod. "I guess so."

"Thank you. How's your leg and ribs feeling? If you're hurting in the morning I can go alone."

"They both feel better, ma'am."

"Red, we've spent the last three weeks together, you don't have to be so formal all the time. I'd like to think that we've become friends."

She noticed he was caught off guard by her statement. She wondered if he'd ever had any friends and if so, what happened to them? Judging by how silent and withdrawn he could be, she figured those relationships didn't last long.

After supper, Morning Dove told stories of her people. He was slowly getting use to her talkative nature and truth be told, he enjoyed some of her tales. She spoke often of her deceased sister, Mai, an Acpache warrior who lead attacks on soldiers.

Hearing her stories made Red think about his own people, the Red Wolf tribe. The last time he saw his grandfather was two years ago. He figured he'd pay them a visit in the spring. If they were still there. Last he heard, the government wanted to move them to a reservation.

When Morning Dove finished her story, they both retired to their rooms. Red put the sketch away in a trunk and crawled into bed. He could could hear her soft footsteps in the other room and wondered how long she would be staying. Probably a few more weeks; latest be spring.

For most of his life he'd been a loner. He was fine with this. Preferred it stayed that way and yet, he was slowly starting to enjoy her company. For some reason that scared him.

She was sitting on top of her mule the next morning, waiting patiently for Red to saddle his gray horse, Zane.

"Ready?" He said, riding up beside her.

"Let's go."

"What do you plan on getting?" Red asked.

"Canning jars and sugar."

"This late in the year?"

"We still have some persimmons left."

Red resisted the urge to shudder. If he had to eat another persimmon...

"I'm thinking about selling the rest of the preservatives for some money. I'll need some for travel. Don't worry, I'll split it with you."

So she still plans on leaving. Red couldn't help but feel disappointed. It's for the best, though.

When they arrived to Armadillo, they were met with stares. Morning Dove started to wonder if it was a good idea. It's too late now. She thought.

"I'm going into Dr. Johnston's office." Red told her. "After that I'll be in the saloon."

"Okay, I'm going to the general store. Come get me if you start to hurt."

Red nodded and they parted ways. The general store was run by a man with light blonde hair. He had his back to her, going over his inventory. She scanned the shelves and found the sugar, but didn't find the jars.

She approached the counter. "Excuse me, sir, do you have any jars for canning?"

He turned to face her and glared. "And what made you think you could come inside my store and touch my merchandise?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I hate Injuns, especially ones like you who think they can walk around where. Go back onto the reservation where you belong!"

He walked out from behind the counter and towered over her.

"But I have the money!" Morning Dove said.

"I don't give good Goddamn! I said get the hell out of my store!" He grabbed for a broom and swung it at her.

"Get out! I'm Herbert Moon and this is my store!"

She turned and ran out of the store and bumped into Red. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Red, that man in there won't sell to me. He even tried to hit me with a broom!" She cried. She buried her face into his shirt and felt his arms wrap around her.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head; too afraid to speak, because she thought she was going to cry."

"Stay here," he said. "I'll go talk with him."

She didn't say anything as he released her and walked inside Herbert Moon's store.

Herbert was wiping down his counter, grumbling to himself. "Damn Indian. She better not have any diseases." He looked up when he saw Red. "Something I can help you with, pard? All my products are high quality. Made in the good ole U.S.A.!"

"I want to know why you won't sell to that young lady outside."

Herbert crinkled his nose. "'Cause I don't want her kind here."

"Just sell her what she needs and we'll be on our way."

"Hell no! I don't sell to no Indians, Jews, blacks, or homosexuals!"

Red grabbed Herbert by his candy-striped shirt and pulled him over the counter. "You're going to sell to her or you'll be-"

"Red, please stop!" Morning Dove called out from the entrance. "He's not worth it. I don't want anything from his store, anyways."

Red pushed Herbert back over the counter with such force that he fell back into the shelf behind him. Red turned his attention back to Morning Dove.

"Come on, let's go back to our cabin. We can go to Tumbleweed in the morning." He said while taking her hand.

Herbert Moon didn't move until he was sure Red was far from his store. He slowly looked out the doorway and yelled "Stay away from my store, ya hear? I'm Herbert Moon!"

"Why is he so obsessed with his name?" Morning Dove said.

Red shrugged. "Probably dropped on his head when he was just a child."

Morning Dove giggled and he liked the way it sounded.

When they got home Red unsaddled their horses while Morning Dove fetched them some water. She watched him move around the stable and remembered back to what he had said.

_Our cabin..._

Had she simply misheard?

He looked her way with his steely gray eyes and smiled. It was then Morning Dove realized that she was falling for the gunslinger. Unbeknownst to her, Red had felt the same way about her.

* * *

"That's it? You're stopping the story there?" Summer Cloud said.

"I'll tell you more later, but for now you get some rest."

Red got up from his chair and grabbed her medicine. "Here take this."

She took the pill from his hand and swallowed. "You know, I always hated Herbert Moon. Once when I was a kid he screamed red skinned savage from his balcony. What an ass. Good thing you were there to protect momma."

Red was silent.

"Pa, you okay?"

He sighed turned to her. "You know, when your mother died, the world lost one of the few innocent souls it had."

Summer had always considered her father a rock. An unbreakable man, but as he spoke about her mother, she swore she saw tears in the corners of his eyes.


	10. Ch9: I Got a Feelin'

**A/N: This is more of drabble chapter to help with the passage of time and progress Jack and Summer's relationship along. A bit of a boring chapter, but exciting ones are to come. This chapter is titled after the Billy Currington song. It seemed fitting for our main couple.**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: I Got a Feelin'_**

Growing up, Jack's parents tried to celebrate the holidays the best they could. After they died, however, Jack didn't feel the need to continue the traditions they had made. Even in 1918, he decided to skip out on Thanksgiving and didn't even bother asking Summer Cloud to celebrate for obvious reasons. Christmas was also out as she had very strong opinions on Christianity.

The weeks marched on into December. The trees were now bare, snow had covered the ground, and Blackwater was decorated in red and green. By now Summer's wound had healed and in it's place was another scar; another story for the campfire.

Jack's second book was coming along at a steady pace. Still no word about his first, though. Mrs. Spencer at the book store said that it could take years to hear back from them. Something Jack wasn't to fond of hearing.

With winter came the task of setting his horses loose, with the exception of the white stallion and the painted mare.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Summer asked.

"Don't worry, they come back every spring." He reassured her.

During this time, Summer begged Red to put bounty hunting aside for awhile. He eventually agreed, but never forgot his main task. Killing Joe Cottonwood. Slowly he got to know Jack a little more and found him to be a good man. He treated Summer Cloud well and seemed to care a great deal for her. Although Red did find it amusing when Jack tried to "tame" her.

_"You shouldn't swear so much."_

_"Don't do that, you'll get hurt!"_

_"You can't punch someone when they make you mad."_

_"Stay away from Thieves Landing!"_

Sometimes the boy looked to Red for help, but what could he do? He'd tried for twenty-one years and it hadn't worked.

_Poor kid_, Red thought._ If those two end up married, he's gonna have his hands full._

Summer Cloud had calmed down... a little and even got a job working at Manzanita's general store. She still couldn't lift heavy objects, but the store owner was understanding and polite. The job didn't pay much, but Summer had hoped that the income would keep Red away from the bounties. She knew he wouldn't break his promise unless he had too.

* * *

As December progressed, Jack's feelings for Summer grew stronger. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but every time he tried, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Never in his life had words been so hard to say.

"What's wrong, Jack, you look a little down." Mrs. Spencer said one day.

Jack was looking over a few books for Summer. She wasn't a fan of reading, something that disappointed Jack, but he was hoping to find a book she'd like.

"I'm trying to buy a book for a friend, but she doesn't like reading." Jack said.

"Well what does she like?"

"She likes horses and dogs. Just about any animal really. She also loves music and dancing."

"Hmmm... how about Jack London's _White Fang?"_

"There aren't any Indians being killed in it?"

"No, just one who's tricked into being drunk."

"Thank you, Ma'am. By the way, do you have any books on Apache culture?"

"Apache culture? Well no, as far as I know, there aren't any books on Indian tribes." She said.

"Oh I see." He said, disappointed.

"Why do you ask?"

"My friend, she's Apache and Red Wolf and I don't know how to tell her how I feel. I thought about telling her in the way her people do, but I don't know anything about them."

Mrs. Spencer smiled. "When my husband and I were younger, we spent a lot of time with his Apache grandparents and they taught us a lot about their ways." She waved him closer. "According to my grandmother in law, if you want to show a woman how you feel, this is what you do..."

Two days later, Summer was putting Juniper in the corral when Jack came outside, holding a small blue and white blanket.

"I'm not that cold." She said.

Without saying a word, he pulled her close and wrapped the blanket a round them. It slowly dawned on her what was happening. She looked up at him as he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back, she said "Jack... are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"I wanted to know more about the Apaches, but I couldn't find anything. Luckily, a friend helped me out. I've been wanting to tell you how I feel for awhile now, but every time I did, I got nervous. Summer Cloud, I... I love you."

Her grey eyes widened in surprised. "I never knew you felt that way. Ah Jack, I love you too! I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid I'd scare you off."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "You'll never get rid of me."

She giggled. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

They shared another kiss, all the while, the blanket stayed wrapped around them. Juniper started to trot around the corral and neigh.

"I think Juniper approves." Summer Cloud said.

Even though Summer didn't celebrate Christmas, she still went out and bought Jack and Red gifts. For Red, she bought him a pocket knife with a silver handle that had their last name etched into it and War and Peace for Jack.

She passed a store window, saw the toys they had on display, and thought of Mary-Beth. Summer wondered how she was doing. Claude made it harder for Summer to see her after she jumped out the window that day.

Still, she wanted to get something for the baby. Even if Mary-Beth didn't want it. On impulse, Summer walked inside the store and picked out a small teddy bear the size of her hand.

_Mary-Beth will like it._

She went back to the cabin and gave Red his present early. He thanked her and gave her a silver belt buckle with "Harlow" engraved in the center. She hugged him and put it on.

Later that night, Summer crept back into Blackwater and climbed a ladder back of the saloon. She grabbed onto a pipe that was next to Mary-Beth's window and carefully climbed down. She leaned over for a quick peak to make sure she wasn't with a customer.

Mary-Beth was still awake, brushing her hair in front of the mirror. Summer tapped on the window, which startled Mary. The blonde laid down her brush and opened the window.

"Summer, what in the Sam hell are you doin'?" Mary-Beth whispered.

"Oh I don't know, I thought I'd have a nice view from here. Are you gonna let me in or not?"

"Oh alright! Come on."

Summer reached out and quickly grabbed on the window seal. Her knees slammed into the brick wall making a light thud.

"Jesus Christ, keep quiet." Mary-Beth said while pulling Summer inside. "Mind tellin' why you're here?"

"I have a gift for the baby."

"Well isn't that nice? But you know I'm not keeping it."

"I know, but maybe you can give the bear to the baby before you give it away."

Summer held out the tiny bear. Mary-Beth took it gently and admired it.

"Summer, this is the best thing anyone has ever given me. I almost wish I could keep the baby. Did you ask around and see if anyone wanted my baby?"

"No. No one that was worthy."

Mary-Beth gave Summer a quick kiss. "You've always treated me right. Both in and out of bed. Tell me, are you seein' that Marston kid?"

"Yeah, I'm seeing him."

Mary-Beth smiled. "He sure is handsome. So do you love him?"

"Yes. It took me a while to realise it, but I love him."

Mary-Beth patted the bed. "Sit! I want details!"

"What do you do you want to know?" Summer asked

"How big is he?"

"How big? Well you've seen him. He's tall."

Mary-Beth laughed. "That's not what I mean."

"_Oh._.. you mean... I haven't seen it yet... oh god." Summer felt her face heat up.

"Have you at least touched it?"

"No... not really... I mean we fool around and stuff, but..."

"What's wrong, kid? You've always had a dirty mind. Why so shy now?"

Summer got up from the bed. "It's just different."

"It's okay. I'm only teasin'. Come on and sit back down and tell me more about him."

Summer took the fire escape when she left Mary-Beth's room. She left the alley and casually walked out on to the streets. Passed an officer and tipped her hat to him, but all he did was grumble and continue on his way.

"They're snobs aren't they?"

She looked behind her and saw a man about her height, clean shaven, and dressed in a nice suit.

"Do I know you, mister? You seem familiar." She said.

Something about this man made her uneasy.

"No, but I know who you are. Why look you at you. Most girls look like their momma, but not you. You look a bit more like your father." He took a step forward and tried to touch her hair. Summer slapped his hand away.

"You try that again and I'll scream for the cops." Summer threatened.

"Alright, girl. No harm done. You're a little spitfire, I'll give you that."

"How the hell do you know my parents"

"I was a friend of theirs. Especially your momma. She sure was pretty. Shame she died. Maybe if hadn't ruined her life with your pa, she'd still be alive."

"Who the hell are you to say that about my parents?! I should put a bullet in you!"

The man laughed. "Girl, you'll keep that weapon holstered if you knew what was good for you!"

"Creep."

"I see you with that Marston boy. Has he told you his little secret yet?"

"Piss. Off." She growled.

"Ask him about Edgar Ross. See what he says."

"Get away from me!" With that, Summer walked away from the man.

"He's not the man you think he is and tell your daddy to keep his nose where it don't belong!" He called out to her.

Summer didn't say a word. She mounted Juniper and rode home. She decided not to tell Red or Jack about her encounter with that man. Something about him didn't set right with her and felt like she knew him, but from where?

* * *

Joe Cottonwood watched the little bitch ride off. He wanted to put some fear into her and it seemed to have worked. No, he wouldn't kill her, at least not yet.

Even after all these years he still couldn't understand how Morning Dove had turned him down. He had money, connections, and power. What woman in her right mind would say no to that? Well she was Indian. They weren't known for their smarts.

He got in his car and drove back home. Mother would be waiting on him and wouldn't be pleased. Then again, she never was. At least she paid off his bounty and the police. He would have to hear her yell at him for eighth thousandth time.

He pulled into his drive way, got out of the car, and watched his mother's silhouette move from the window. He mentally prepared himself for his mother's endless nagging.

On the hill that over looked the Cottonwood house was a black wolf. His pelt blended in with the night. His yellow eyes narrowed into slits and he bared his fangs at the sight of Joe Cottonwood. The Wolf let out one long howl into night. A warning for the man who ruined the lives of many.

Cottonwood froze in place and searched for the wolf but found nothing. The wolf gave a flick of tail and turned back to the direction of Beecher's Hope. He could sense something was wrong with the boy.


	11. Ch10: Safe and Sound

**A/N: So this chapter was shorter than I planned it to be. It's also a bit weird, but I'm feeling a bit down and this chapter sort of reflects that at the end.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Safe and Sound**_

The force of the door slamming shook the entire living room. Myrtle Cottonwood sighed and rung her frail hands together. What was she going to do with her son? Maybe if her own mother had raised her to be a little stronger, maybe if her father hadn't forced her to marry a man she didn't love, the world would never have had the misfortune of having Joseph Cottonwood in it.

Myrtle Cottonwood was raised by ultra conservative, religious parents. Her mother was meek and too soft spoken. While her father was a hard and strict man. Even though he never hit his family, he was still terrifying all the same. Her mother never dared to talk back to her husband. Instead she hung her head low and obeyed like a lap dog.

When Myrtle was sixteen a man named Earl Cottonwood came calling on her. Earl came from a wealthy family, but it was Thomas Edmond, a poor farmer, who had her heart. He was a kind and gentle lover, but her father hated him and when he found out about Myrtle and Thomas, he forced her to marry Earl.

She went to her married bed with her head held high, but on the inside, she was terrified. She thought Earl would be understanding of her lack of experience, but instead it only angered him. By the time he was done with her, she lied in her bed, sobbing. She thought it was God's punishment for an unknown sin.

It wasn't long before she realized she was with child. She gave birth to her first son, Matthew, in 1860, then two years later, she had a daughter, Mary(which Earl beat her for), then a year later she had another son, Adam, and finally in 1866, she gave birth to Joseph.

Shortly after he was born, she lied there and admired her newborn. Then she happened to look out her window when a black bird crashed into the glass and died. Joseph let out a blood curdling cry and Myrtle thought she'd never get the child to calm down.

"It's an omen." Her mother said. "Keep a close eye on that boy."

But Myrtle didn't listen.

Joseph quickly became Earl's favorite and Joseph admired his father. He let the boy get away with everything and gave him whatever he wanted. Myrtle tried to discipline him, tried to teach him right from wrong, but each try came with a beating from Earl. So like her mother, she kept her head down and her mouth shut.

When Earl finally died in 1887, she didn't shed a tear, but Joseph was devastated. While the rest of her children went out into the world to make something of themselves, Joe would mess with whores and get into bar fights. She continued to pay off his bounties and the police. She thought he'd never settle down.

Then in 1891, Joe showed interest in a young Apache women named Morning Dove. Although Myrtle wasn't fond of Indians, she found her to be a sweet and gentle woman. Something Joe needed. However, the girl didn't return his affection and fell for some gun-slinging bounty hunter. Joseph didn't take the rejection well and despite the girl being married to another man, he still sought after her. Myrtle told her son time and time again to leave the girl be, but he refused to listen.

One night in 1902, Joseph came home with his hair wet and face badly cut up and bloody. When she asked what happened, his only words were: "Damn Red Harlow! No one makes a fool of me and gets away with it."

Months later on a stormy August night, Joe came home, with a wild look in her eyes and caked in mud. She swore she saw blood on his shirt, but she wasn't sure.

"Oh Joseph, what have you done?" She asked.

"No one makes a fool of me without paying for it." He said with a smile. "I told you, mama, I told you they would pay."

"Who?"

But Joe had already dismissed her and kept rambling. "Wish I got to their little half breed bastard too."

"Did you hurt that Apache woman? I thought I told you to leave her be!"

"No one makes a fool of me." He repeated.

"Joseph, you listen to me and you listen good. One day, God will get you for this. God will get you."

* * *

_Red,_

_You asked me to find out if your tribe was okay and I asked around. Red, I'm sorry to tell you this, but influenza hit your tribe. Half the tribe was nearly wiped out. I don't know which of your family members died, though. I'm so sorry, Red._

_-Annie Stoakes_

* * *

The dizziness started at the New Years party. He tried to ignore it, chalking it up to too much cigar smoke inhalation or maybe it was the beer? He wasn't sure. He should've said something to Summer about it, but she looked to be having fun.

Summer had dragged him to a river club just outside of Thieves Landing. It was a place that welcomed everyone regardless of race or gender. The singer who stepped out onto the stage was a tall heavy set black woman who sang her version of "A Good Man is Hard to Find".

"I have to meet her later." Summer whispered.

"If she's a singer, she's gonna have guards." Jack whispered back.

"Maybe, but she seems nice."

The singer glanced over at Summer for a brief moment. Summer's eyes lit up.

"Did you see that? She looked my way." She said.

"She's looking at everyone."

After the woman finished her song, Jack told Summer it was time to leave.

"Ah but I was having fun!" She said.

"I know, but the smoke is getting to me." He said.

They stepped outside and the cold air felt good to Jack. They mounted their horses and rode home in the dark.

Jack had noticed that Summer was a bit skittish lately. Always looking over her shoulder. When he prodded her about it, she told him it was nothing. Jack had asked Red about it, but even he didn't know what was wrong. Jack eventually dropped the subject, but he still worried.

When they got to Beecher's Hope, he felt worse. He invited Summer inside for a bit to warm up before going home. In the bright kitchen light, she noticed how pale Jack looked and commented on it.

"I'm fine." He lied. Not only was he dizzy, but his joints were achy and his throat started to hurt.

"You don't look fine." She said. "Are you getting sick?"

"I'm rarely ever sick. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

But she wasn't so sure about that.

"Well alright. I'll stop by in the morning before work to check on you. By the way, I finished White Fang. I really liked it."

"You did? I'm glad!"

He kissed her before she left and watched her ride away. Once she was out of sight, Jack slowly made his way to his room. He undressed and collapsed on the bed. The dizziness lessened, but the aches were still there. He hadn't felt this crappy in a long time.

_I'll make some yarrow tea in the morning._

The next day, Summer arrived later than she expected. She slowly pushed open the door, but was greeted with silence.

"Jack?" She called out.

Nothing. Something wasn't right.

She walked through the house and stopped at Jack's room. She found him still in bed, unmoving. She made her way to his bed and found that he was burning up and sounded congested.

"Jack? Jack, can you answer me?"

He managed to open his eyes a little. When he tried to talk, his voice was hoarse.

"Morgan... have you seen my pa around?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? This is all my fault. Just hang on, I'll go fetch a doctor!"

She jumped on to Juniper and raced to town with break neck speed.

Thirty minutes later she was sitting in the kitchen, waiting on Dr. Purvis' diagnosis. What if he had pneumonia and she made it worse by making him go out last night? Dr. Purvis entered the kitchen and sat beside Summer.

"Well?" She asked.

The doctor sighed, while rubbing the back of his neck. "Ma'am, I hate to tell you this, but your friend has Spanish influenza."

The moment he spoke those words, she felt her world implode around her. She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick.

"Spanish flu... you mean... he's going to die?"

"He might, but he might also pull through. So far, I've diagnosed ten people and half of them have died. It takes the very weak, the young, and the old, but also those with very strong immune systems."

"But you can give him medicine right? And everything will okay."

"I have some medicine, but there's still a chance he might not make it." He held out a large, brown, glass bottle. "Here, this'll help with fever and chills. It's quinine. Give him three doses a day and make sure he gets plenty of fluids. You're going have to tie a cloth around your face when tending to him to reduce your risk of catching it."

Dr. Purvis left the house with a bottle of quinine on the table and a quarantine sign on the front lawn. Summer gave Jack his first dose of medicine and then called Manzanita general store. She informed Mr. Richardson that she couldn't come in for a while because of Jack's illness and ask if someone could notify Red what was going on.

That afternoon, Red came over to check on her. He brought canned food including chicken and beef broth.

"I don't understand how he could've caught it. He rarely goes anywhere." Summer said.

"Sometimes these things just happen." Red said. It was the only explanation he had.

"Isn't this how momma died? Didn't you say got sick?"

She noticed her father's hesitation before he answered. "Yes... although, it wasn't Spanish flu. It was another strain."

She ran her finger around the rim of her tea cup. She stared down at her beverage, fighting back the tears that tried to form.

"You hungry?" Red asked.

She shook her head.

"Listen," Red began. "I know what you're going through."

She looked up from her tea.

Red continued, "I know you want to fall apart right now, I see it in your eyes, but now's not the time. When your ma was sick, I had to stay strong because she needed me to and so did you; even though it killed me to see her like that. When she died, I lost it. I wasn't thinkin' of you; just myself. I wasn't a proper father to you."

"You did your best." She whispered.

"I didn't, but listen, when you care about someone, you'll let them see you at your weakest point, but sometimes you can't do that. Sometimes you have to suck it up and stay strong for them, even if it kills you."

"Thanks, pa." She said.

They took turns keeping watch over Jack. By the fourth day, his lungs hadn't filled with fluid like the doctor had warned. It lifted Summer's spirits, if only a little.

* * *

Darkness. That's all that surrounded him. He wondered if he was dead. Was this what it felt like? Was this the after life? He certainly hoped not.

Slowly the veil of darkness lifted revealing Beecher's Hope. Everything was shrouded in fog.

"Am I in purgatory or just some strange dream?"

He made his way to the barn and looked for his horses. Nothing. He heard muffled voices behind him and spun around. He felt a lump forming in his throat as two apparitions came into focus.

He instantly recognized himself at sixteen, trying to teach himself how to shoot.

_"You're tensin' up." John said._

_"I'm not!" His younger self replied._

Jack walked around them. They didn't notice. He tried to reach out and touch them, but couldn't.

_"Here let me show you." John said, trying to reach for the rifle._

_The younger Jack pulled away. "I don't need you to show me, pa!"_

"Let him!" Jack pleaded.

_"You'll show me... and then... you'll just run off again!" The boy said bitterly._

The memory faded and Jack was left alone again. He walked towards the house. A warm glow shown through the windows. Jack peaked into his living room and saw his younger self playing the harmonica by the fire. His parents sat beside each other as they watch their son play.

He still had that harmonica somewhere.

He took a step back from the window and walked around the side of the house. He looked into his own room and saw his younger self once again. This time he was reading a book while his pa stood at the doorway. Jack was only half listening to his father and wanted to go back to his book.

"What a fool I was!" Jack whispered.

He walked to the resting place of his family, not knowing where else to go. As looked over their graves, he reflected on the times his folks tried to talk with him and how he would sometimes wish they'd go away. The guilt overwhelmed him.

He heard light footsteps come up beside him. He looked and saw Larsen, the wolf who haunted him. Its somber gaze rested on him.

"Even in my dreams I can't escape you." Jack said. A moment later he added, "I once tried to end it all at one point, but you probably know that already. Sometimes in my darkest hour I think about it. I think about how no one will miss me. That in the end it was for nothing and sometimes, I feel great. I feel myself really starting heal. I guess I am, because I've accepted the fact that they're gone."

"I know that there was nothing I could've done. Still... I wonder why it had to happen and there are so many what ifs. Now I'm alone."

But you're not alone! A voice inside said. He thought of Summer Cloud at that moment and his feelings shifted. He looked to the wolf once again and it seemed to understand him.

"I love her. Hell, two days before Christmas, I went out bought the ring! The little velvet box is in my desk, but I'm too scared to ask her. Probably doesn't matter now."

He sat down in the dead grass and suddenly felt cold. He closed his eyes and as he drifted off he felt the wolf's warm fur beside him.


	12. Ch11: Nothin' I've Ever Known

**_Well this chapter took me a long time to write. I've been so busy with life and stuff that I didn't have time to write this. That and I struggled with this chapter. Sorry I left everyone on a cliff hanger with Jack. I'm also going include more action packed chapters because this story is feeling a little dull._**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Nothing I've Ever Known**_

**1892**

The sound of a rifle firing off startled Red awake one cold morning.

_What is that girl doing now?_

He got out of bed, dressed, and went outside. It was so cold that the grass crunched under his boots. He spotted Morning Dove at a distance, shooting glass bottles or at least trying to. Even from where he was standing he could hear her cursing in frustration.

He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, you're tensing up." He said.

She lowered the rifle, "I'm trying. It's just that, I get nervous."

"Don't be."

"Will you help me?" She asked.

Red nodded and took the Winchester from her.

"When you aim, don't hold your breath and don't forget to squeeze -not pull- the trigger."

He took aim and fired, making the bottle exploded into tiny shards of glass. He passed the rifle back to her.

She mimicked Red, but didn't hit the target.

"Try again," He said. "Keep your back straight."

He placed his hand on her back and she felt a tingling feeling bubble up inside of her. She took aim again and this time she hit the bottle.

"I did it!"

"Nice shot."

She turned to face him with her brown eyes glittering, making his heart quicken in pace. He wanted to pull her in closer, but resisted the urge. It was for her own good, Red thought.

"Thank you, Red."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

"What did I tell you? You don't have to be so formal."

"I'm gonna be back at the cabin if you need anything." He said before walking away.

He went to the stable and brushed his horse, trying to think about anything other than Morning Dove, but thoughts of her persisted. Never had he felt this strongly for anyone before and he didn't know what to do. He'd already lost too many people in his life, he couldn't lose another. Still, what if this time, things could be different? What if she was his second chance at happiness.

No.

Not only did he not know her long enough, but she was also too young for him. She needed someone her own age. She deserved someone who would be there for her when she needed him, not a bounty hunter. He would be gone for days or even weeks at a time. What kind of a woman would want something like that? But he saw the way she looked at him and he knew what she wanted. He just couldn't give it to her.

When he finished brushing his horse, he gave it and Morning Dove's mule fresh water and apples. Then he went back inside to warm up.

She took her frustration out on the bottles. It seemed like nothing she did could catch his attention and when it did work, he withdrew from her! What was a girl to do? It didn't help that he was too quiet, even though she also liked that about him.

Why couldn't things be simple? Sure, she'd only known Red for a short amount of time, but did that really matter when it came to love? She sighed. Maybe her sister was right, maybe she was a hopeless romantic.

A soft rustling in the bushes interrupted her thoughts. What was that?

When the shooting stopped, Red figured she was done for the day. Until he heard a single shot ring out followed by a scream.

Morning Dove!

Red threw open the cabin door and ran up the hill with the Scorpion Revolver in hand. He saw her climbing a tree and barely hanging on to a branch, while a wild boar circled around it. He saw that it was bleeding from a gunshot wound. She must have hit it, however it seemed to only anger it more.

It let out a squeal, making Morning Dove move higher up.

"Red, help me!" She cried.

She lost her footing and fell to ground so hard it knocked the wind out of her. Red fired off a round and hit the boar in its left flank. It turned to face him and charged. He dodged and fired off several more rounds before the beast finally collapsed.

Red holstered his weapon and turned his attention to Morning Dove. She was lying on her side, trying to catch her breath. He helped her up and walked her back to the cabin. Once inside, she threw her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" He said.

She nodded, then looked up at him. "I'm just a little shaken up. I'll be fine."

He didn't know what drove him to do it. It could've been the way she was looking at him, or they way her lips were parted, but he leaned down to kissed her. She knew what was happening and tiptoed to meet him halfway. She pressed her body closer to his and his arms circled around her back.

A few years ago, Morning Dove had kissed one other boy, but when she did, nothing happened. It wasn't special or made her insides do flips. With Red, however, she felt fireworks go off in her head and her stomach twisted into knots.

Just as soon as it began, it was over. Red pulled away, his head still spinning, his heart still pounding. Then she said the words that made his heart soar, but also frightened him.

"I love you, Red."

He wanted so badly to say it back, but the words were caught in his throat.

"Do you feel the same way?" She asked.

"Yes, but I can't do this."

"Why? We're not doing anything wrong."

"You're too young and love is something I can't do." He said pulling away.

"I'm not that young and love is something anyone can do! Why are you always so distant?" She cried.

"Because everyone I've cared for have died. It's for your own good that I keep my distance from you, because if something happened to you, I don't know if I could handle that."

She moved closer to him once more and wrapped her arms around him. "But I love you. Nothing bad will happen."

"You don't know that."

"You're right I don't know, but how can this be wrong if it feels right."

_What am I going to do with her?_

Morning Dove took Red's gloved hand and ran her thumb over the material. Her brown eyes looked into his grey ones and she kissed him again.

"When I was sixteen," she began after pulling away. "my sister wanted me to marry a man named Joe Cottonwood. I didn't love him, but my sister kept persisting that I marry him. For two years she begged me, but I continued to refuse. I found out five months ago that she wanted to marry me to him against my will. So I ran."

Red didn't say anything. He only held her hand tighter.

"Red, you're the one that I want to be with. You're the one that makes my insides do flips, you're the one I think about and makes it hard to breathe, you're the reason I lose sleep at night. I've thought about what it would be like to kiss you and it was everything I'd imagined!"

"I've felt the same way." He said.

"Then let's start a life together. Don't you see, this can be your chance to start over."

"I can't." He pulled away from her, turned, and left the cabin. Leaving her there alone with tears streaming down her face.

Red rode down the dirt road that lead to Armidillo. What the hell was he going to do? For most of his life he'd been a loner and he was fine with that. It bothered him at first, but over time he got use to it. He liked his solitude, he liked not having to worry about anyone.

He never once thought about companionship, unless it was only for the night. Something to hold him over until he rode into the next town, but now here he was, wanting to start a life with a talkative Apache woman. A woman who was barely a woman at all. She was so young with her life a head of her. Who was he to take it all away?

He wanted to turn back around and ask her to marry him. He wanted to take her by the hand and lead her to his room where he could make her cry out his name. Instead he kept going towards Tumbleweed, where he could drown his dilemma in whiskey.

Morning Dove spent the rest of the day crying into her pillow. When she thought she was through, the tears sprang back up into her eyes again. Eventually, she dried her eyes and went outside. There she could always think clearer.

They could be happy together; if only he could see that. She understood what it felt like to lose someone and wanted to take his pain away so badly.

She sighed and walked to the back of the house where the water pump was. She splashed cold water on her face to the stop the burning sensation around her eyes. She wanted to cry again, but fought back the urge.

The sun was starting to set when she finally went back inside. By now her sadness was replaced with anger and frustration. He lead her on! He kissed and then told her they couldn't be together! Why? Because he was scared.

When the anger faded, she felt guilty. She should've been more empathetic towards him. He'd been through a lot in his life and she wondered how he kept going.

_Red, please don't push me away..._

The saloon in Tumbleweed was practically empty except for a few card players and the pianist by the stairs. After the railroad was put in, people seemed to be coming around less and spent more time in Armadillo.

Red was at the bar knocking back his third shot of whiskey. A busty redheaded prostitute from across the room eyed him like prey and made her way over to him.

"Hey there, handsome, why ya lookin' so down?" She asked. The woman put her arms around him. She smelled of a fancy perfume and lilac soap. She wore a black and pink dress that made her breast pop out and a red and black feather boa draped over her shoulders. The woman was beautiful, he'd give her that, but she wasn't Morning Dove.

"You havin' problems with your lady? Well I can fix that. Just follow me to my room and you can forget about her for the night."

"No thank you, ma'am." In Red's younger years, he would've gladly taken her up on the offer.

"Well she must be something if you turn down one of the girls at the Tumbleweed saloon."

"Excuse me, ma'am." He said, tipping his hat to her. He paid for his drinks and gave the woman some money before leaving.

Red looked to the hill that Henningan's Steed was on. There was his cabin and Morning Dove were waiting on him.

Morning Dove was getting ready for bed when Red came back. She heard the jingling of his spurs getting closer to her door and stop. She ran a brush through her hair while he waited outside her door.

"You can come in."

Red slowly opened the door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in a sleeveless nightgown. Her back was to him, while she brushed her long black hair. It occurred to him that he'd never seen her hair down before.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Red said.

Morning Dove stopped brushing momentarily, but didn't say anything or face him.

"In the Red Wolf tribe, the woman has a say in whether or not a man is allowed to marry her. Same as the Apaches." He said. "I want it to be up to you. All you have to do is say the word"

She set her brush aside."I want to be with you, Red." She said, without turning around.

He sat down beside her and ran his hands through her freshly brushed hair. He'd never felt anything so soft. She closed her eyes and took slow breaths to steady her hammering heart.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice was softer than she'd ever hear it before.

"Yes." She leaned back against his chest and felt the warmth creep into her back. His hands moved from her hair, to the straps of her gown where he trailed down them. As he moved his hands toward her breast, she stopped him.

"Wait." She took his gloved hand and slowly removed the red material. He didn't say a word or try to stop her. She stood up and removed each strap off her shoulder, allowing the nightgown to fall from her body.

Red placed his hands on both of her hips and moved them up and down her nude body.

"Red... will you take me to your bed and show me everything you know?"

Without saying a word, he lifted her up and carried her to his bed. It was a night neither would forget.

* * *

Spring, 1893

Brian and Elizabeth White parked the wagon just in front of the house. Elizabeth stayed where she was, while Brian climbed down and surveyed the property. He knocked on the door, looked through the windows, and called out to anyone who would answer. Nothing. Elizabeth scowled and muttered something that Brian didn't catch.

"Looks like no one is home." Brian said.

"Obviously!" Elizabeth snapped.

Brian ignored his wife and walked over to the stable. There was still fresh hay, so whoever left hadn't been gone for very long.

"What on earth was that girl thinking?" Elizabeth said.

"She's a grown woman. She knows what's best for her."

"I highly doubt that!" She scoffed.

Brian sighed. Sometimes his wife could be really difficult.

"Come on down, sweetie." Brian held out his hand to her.

"No thank you. You know I don't like nature."

An Indian who didn't like nature, now Brian could say he'd seen it all. He shrugged it off. If that's what she wants. He moved behind the wagon, sat down, and pulled out his knife. He figured he could carve something while they waited.

"I've spent eight years trying to see that my sister is raised right and how does she repay me? By running off after I promised Joe Cottonwood to her!" Elizabeth continued to gripe.

"It was wrong of you to do that." Brian put in.

"It was wrong of her to not think of our family first!"

Brian took his frustration out on his carving. Even though he didn't like what Elizabeth had done, he also knew that Morning Dove could've handle things better. She could've came to him and he would've put his foot down and stopped the engagement. Joe wasn't one who liked being lied to and in his eyes, the Whites had lied to him.

He looked up from his carving at the sound of hoof beats. He spotted a man on a russet horse with Morning Dove sitting behind him and her mule being pulled behind. The rider spotted them and came to a stop. Morning Dove whispered something in his ear and the rider gave a nod. The rider dismounted before helping Morning Dove down.

Brian waved at them, while Morning Dove sheepishly waved back. The rider tipped his hat. Brian looked behind him and saw his wife climbing down the wagon. Oh boy, he thought.

"'Mornin'," Brian turned his attention back to the rider. "So this is where you went, Morning Dove."

"What have you been doing here?!" Elizabeth cried.

Morning Dove took a step forward, but was caught by hand by the rider. She smiled at him fondly. "It's okay, Red, I know them." She gently pulled away.

"Brian... Quiet Rain..." Morning Dove said softly. Elizabeth turned up her noes at the sound of her former name. "I'm sorry I made you worry, but..." what could she say to her sister?

"You should be sorry!" Elizabeth snapped.

Red placed an arm around Morning Dove as she tried to shrink back.

"Leave her be, Elizabeth." Brian said.

"And just who is _this_?" Elizabeth pointed at Red.

"My husband." Morning Dove said.

"Your husband?"

"Yes. Brian, Quiet Rain... I'd like you to met Red Harlow."

Red tipped his hat to the older couple. Brian stuck out his hand. "Well Red, welcome to the family." Red and Brian shook hands.

"Yes... welcome." Elizabeth said dryly.

"Well come on it, I can fix us something." Morning Dove said.

Brian and Elizabeth followed her with Red following behind. Morning Dove set out four small plates and four tea cups. Then set a kettle on the stove.

"I hope you don't mind tea and crackers. Red and I don't have much at the moment."

"It'll do." Elizabeth said.

"Whatever you got is fine with us." Brian added. "So... uh... how did you two meet?"

"She saved my life." Red finally said after staying quiet for so long.

"Oh, she did? Well that sounds like something she would do." Brian chuckled.

Morning Dove sat beside Red. "And guess what?" She looked to Red, "Can I tell them?"

"Go ahead."

"Tell us what?" Elizabeth asked.

She placed her hand over her stomach. "I'm having a baby!"

Both Brian and Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock and gave each worried glances.

"Well what's wrong?" Morning Dove suddenly felt hurt by their reaction.

"You run away, get married and then surprise us with this? How do you expect us to feel?" Elizabeth cried.

Brian took his wife's hand. "Nothing's wrong, lass, it's just a lot to take in."

Elizabeth turned to Red. "What do you do, Red."

"He's a bounty hunter." Morning Dove said, then added, " A famous one!"

"You're the Battle Royal champion of Brimstone, aren't you?" Brian asked.

"I am."

"Didn't you kill a governor?" Elizabeth chimed in.

"Elizabeth..." Brian warned.

"What? You did it, didn't you?"

"No, ma'am, I didn't." Red lied.

"They say with one shot you could hammer a nail into a plank of wood from fifty feet away!" Brian exclaimed.

"I don't know about that..."

The kettle whistled. Morning Dove got up and fetched. She poured her sister and brother in law a cup first.

"So... a baby. How far along are you?" Elizabeth said.

"I think I'm about two months. Red and I didn't plan on it happening so soon, but we're happy all the same."

"I see. Morning Dove, can we step outside for a moment?"

"Okay."

Outside Elizabeth grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled to the other side of the wagon.

"Morning Dove, you have really messed up this time!" Elizabeth hissed.

The younger sister jerked away. "Messed up? I'm happy!"

"You married a no good bounty hunter when you could've had a man like Joseph!"

"Ew. No, I don't love him. I love Red Harlow."

Elizabeth sighed. "I guess you really are old enough to make your own decisions. So where did you two get married at?"

"Here and sort of at Bear Mountain too."

"I didn't think ministers came out this way."

"Well... see, we didn't go to a man of the cloth. We declared our love for each other and then we..." Morning Dove blushed. "Um, consummated."

"So you didn't actually get married, you're just living in sin and now your child will be illegitimate?"

"Sin isn't real. Look, you don't have to accept my marriage, but you will not disrespect my husband or our baby ever again! I love Red and he loves me. We've decided to live the way our people did and we're going to raise our children in the ways of our people." Morning Dove spun around stormed off to the cabin.

Moments later Elizabeth told Brian it was time to go. Brian thanked the Harlows for their hospitality and gave his blessings to the couple. Morning Dove watched the wagon pull farther from their home.

"I'm sorry about my sister." She said.

"Don't be sorry. Big sisters are supposed to be protective, I guess."

"Maybe." She wrapped her arms around Red, finding comfort in his warmth. Whatever happened from that moment forward, she would be ready as long she had him.


	13. Ch12: Anything for You

**AN: Song: Anything for You by Ludo.**

**LolliPops: Nope they played liar's dice. XD **

**Mr. Marston: Thank you for the comment. This fic is far from over and I'll try and see this through. I hope you come back see that I've updated. :3**

* * *

**The Black Wolf**

**Chapter 12: **

**Anything for You**

Jack awoke one snowy evening with a clearer head than what he had before he went to bed. The feverish haze that had overtaken him was now gone. Wondering how long he'd been out, he could recall some events; like the New Years Party, Summer forcing him to take awful tasting medicine, and he was sure he'd heard Red talking. At his desk, he found Summer Cloud asleep, with her head lying on folded arms. He tried to call out her name, but his throat was too raw to talk.

He tried again, "Summer..." His voice was hoarse and speaking set his throat on fire.

He waited, but she didn't move. He called out to her again. Still nothing. He looked to the nightstand and found a spoon. Picking it up, he threw it the best he could, hitting her in the face. Jack froze. He only meant to hit her shoulder. Summer's head snapped up and frantically looked around the room. When her eyes rested on him, she gasped and quickly made her way to his side.

"Jack, you're awake!" She said, throwing her arms around him.

"How long was I out for?" He rasped.

"About ten days"

"Ten days? I've never been that sick before."

"You've probably never had Spanish flu before."

"Had a feelin' that's what I had."

She nestled closer to him. "Oh this is all my fault! I should never have dragged you out that night."

He laid a hand on her back and weakly stroked it. "It's not your fault." He paused while the burning in his throat dwindled away. "I was already feelin' lousy that day."

_This woman was at my side while I was sick. She risked getting sick herself just to make sure I would get better. I'm more confident in my decision than I ever have been._

"I should've noticed."

"Was Red here?"

"Yes. He went hunting earlier, but he should be back soon."

As soon as she said it, the front door was flung open followed by Red and snow flurries. They heard the footsteps approaching Jack's room. "Speak of the devil." Summer said.

The old bounty hunter stepped into the room. He looked over at the two, his eyes giving nothing away, but Summer knew her father was glad to see Jack awake.

"Catch anything?" Summer asked.

"A quail. Not much out there." Red said.

"Well I guess I can make a stew." She turned to Jack. "I'll bring you some broth."

When Summer left the room, Red pulled up a chair beside Jack.

"How ya feelin'?" The older male asked.

Jack shifted in the bed. "Much better… still tired and weak, though."

Red nodded.

Jack knew what he wanted to say next, but his nervousness wouldn't allow it. Red noticed this and commented on it. "Why do you look so spooked, kid?"

Jack swallowed. "Because I want to ask you something, but I don't know what you'll say."

"Are asking for my daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Yes, sir."

Red didn't speak, not right away. Jack's insecurities kicked in over time, making him want to get up and leave the room. Finally Red said, "You haven't been seein' her for very long. Why now?"

"Because I love Summer and when I think about what I want from life and what I want for my future, all I can see is her."

"Summer is a grown woman and can make her own decisions now. You don't need my permission to do anything. That being said, you do have my blessing."

"R-really?" Jack's heart was beating so fast, he thought he would pass out.

Red gave another nod. "Just take good care of her, Jack, she's all I have left."

"I will, sir, and thank you!"

"Don't mention it." Red got up without saying another word and walked out of the house, towards the barn.

Jack knew it wasn't easy for Red to let his only child go, but he would take care of Summer. Red would never have to worry about that.

* * *

Weeks later after Jack had recovered and the influenza epidemic in Blackwater had passed, life tried to return to normal. On the fifteenth of February, Jack turned twenty-four and to celebrate, Summer baked or in this case, burned a birthday cake. Jack thought she would cry, but instead she told him that he had to eat it because she slaved away on it. Jack took one bite and knew he wouldn't be able to finish it. After he ate his birthday charcoal, Summer took him out.

"Where are we headin'?" He asked.

"To a whorehouse in Thieves Landing. That's your second birthday gift."

Jack's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I'm just kiddin'. I can't tell you where we're going or it wouldn't be a surprise."

They rode side by side to Montana Ford, crossed the river, and rode through the MacFarlane ranch. They spotted Bonnie with a baby in her arms and little Thomas trailing behind her. They waved at the young couple who returned the gesture. The MacFarlane ranch hadn't been immune to the influenza epidemic either. Sadly, Bonnie lost her father, Drew MacFarlane and quite a few of their ranch hands. Now it was up to Bonnie and her husband, Marcus Richardson, to run the ranch. Thomas had come down with the flu as well, but miraculously made a full recovery.

It was another hour and a half before they got to the Ridgewood farm.

"Alright," She said while dismounting. "You wait over there." She pointed to the horse corral. "I'm gonna go talk to one of the ranch hands."

Jack did as she said. He dismounted his horse and lead her to the water trough, where he leaned against a post. A few of the ranch hands walked by and greeted Jack. He was well known at the farm for breaking their horses when needed.

"Do you still have 'em?" Summer asked a black ranch hand.

"Sure do, ma'am. You're just in time, we got one left."

She followed the man into the barn and came back out a minute later with something in a burlap sack. Now Jack's curiosity was peaked, especially when it started squirming.

"Well here ya go. Happy birthday." She held out the sack and Jack took it gently. Whatever was in there was warm and made a whimper.

"It this what I think it is?" Jack loosened the string and a tiny blue heeler pup sprang forth and tried to climb up his chest. "A puppy?!"

A worried expression came over Summer's face. "What's wrong, don't you like her? I know giving a puppy as a gift is unwise, but I know you said at one point you wanted another dog."

"I love him- er- her." By now the puppy was licking his face and wagging her stumpy tail frantically. "She's beautiful."

"I'm glad! I'm sure she'll make the perfect ranch dog even if you're no longer running a ranch."

He managed to settle the puppy down and looked to Summer. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

They waved goodbye to everyone at the farm and rode back to Beecher's Hope, with the heeler riding in a saddle bag. When they got home, it was late in the evening. They unsaddled their horses and got to work on a dog bed. It was ten o'clock by the time they finished. Jack fitted it with an old goose feather pillow and took it and the dog inside. He laid out old newspapers before setting the pup in her new bed.

"What are you gonna call her?" Summer asked.

"I thought about the name Blue."

"Blue the blue heeler. I like it." Blue curled up in her box and drifted off to sleep. Watching her stretch and yawn, made Jack want to do the same.

He sat by the fire with Summer, their fingers entwined together. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he thought about how much he loved her and what the future laid ahead for them. He wanted so badly to give her that ring and ask for her hand in marriage, but the timing didn't feel right. Although, deep down inside, he knew it had less to do with timing and more to do with nerves. Every time he was about to ask, he felt like he swallowed too much honey and was choking. He ran his fingers through her hair. Sooner or later, he'd ask her.

They stayed on the sofa like that until the clock struck midnight. Summer told him that she had work in the morning. He walked her to the back door and kissed her bye.

"When will you come by again?" He asked her while running a thumb over her palm.

"Most likely on Sunday, when I'm off." She gave him another kiss, before whistling for Juniper.

_Sunday. _Jack thought. _I'll ask her then. _

Jack tried to sleep that night, but it was difficult when he heard the noises again. The familiar heavy boots tromped through out the house and stopped in front of his room. Blue heard them as well and left her small bed for Jack's. He ran his hand over her fur, trying to sooth her. "It's okay, girl." He automatically glanced out his window and saw the wolf watching him. At this point, Jack still wasn't sure if it was friend or foe.

Before she headed home, Summer rode into Blackwater to pay Mary-Beth another visit. She'd managed to sneak a letter out to Summer's cabin asking for help. What that help was, Mary-Beth wasn't clear on. Summer took the same entrance she'd took that last time she saw her. Up the fire escape and down the pipe that barely supported her weight. She knocked on Mary's window, who opened it for her.

"Got your letter." Summer said after crawling through the window.

"I figured."

"What sorta help do you need?" She sat down on Mary-Beth's bed, wondering if the prostitute had recently used it with a client. Her eyes drifted to Mary-Beth's swollen stomach. Most likely not, considering how far along she was.

"I want out of here. I want to go back to Carson City, where I lived before this mess." Mary-Beth sounded as if she was about to cry, but she fought back her tears and continued. "I also need money for a train ticket and to start a new life for me and the baby."

"So you've decided to keep it?"

"After giving it some thought, I feel that only I can give this baby what it needs… that and well, I know that Claude won't sell the baby. He'll keep it all to himself and do God knows what to it."

"Why would Claude keep it?" Summer inquired, even though she the already knew the answer.

Mary-Beth took a breath before she spoke again. "Claude's the father. Every night, I had to give him 'payment' and if I refused, he hit me."

Summer's jaw tightened and she clenched her fist. "That bastard. I'll put a fucking bullet in his head." She hissed.

"Don't go doin' nothin' stupid, Morgan Harlow." It was the first time Mary-Beth had ever used Summer's legal name.

"He hit you and in my book, any man who hits a woman deserves a bullet in the brain."

"Look, you can deal with Claude once I'm gone, but for now, let's focus on gettin' me out of here."

Summer crossed her arms and scowled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll get the money first, then come up with a plan to get you outta here."

"How you gonna get the money?"

"Well, I've been working at the general store in Manzanita Post, but I don't think I've made enough. I could go after a few bounties."

Mary-Beth clung to Summer. "No, I can't let you risk your life like that!"

"I'll be fine. I use to bounty hunt before."

The blonde's expression turned from worry to skeptical. "You sure about this?"

"Don't worry, I'll only take on low risk bounties. Promise."

* * *

Sunday morning, Summer went to the telegraph office to see what the local law enforcement had posted. The only poster she found was for a Joe Cottonwood. Something about the man's name and face sent a shudder down her body, though, she didn't know why. She leaned in closer to read the poster better.

_**WANTED:**_

_Joseph Cottonwood _

_Robbery_

_Assault_

_Murder_

_Rape_

_Dead: $600 Alive: $1500_

_Last Known Location:_

_Rio del Lobo_

_Holy Shit! _That was more than enough to get Mary-Beth on her feet. But she'd promised no high bounties and she was too inexperienced to take on a man like this. Still, this would probably be her only opportunity to get the money in a short amount of time. She had to do this, for Mary-Beth and her unborn. Without much hesitation, Summer ripped the poster from the board, folded it, and stuff it in her satchel. The telegrapher noticed this and questioned her on it.

Summer stopped halfway out the door and said, "I'm going after that bounty."

He shook his head. "Miss Harlow, that man'll chew you up and spit you out."

"I know, but I need to do this." Without letting the man question her further, she climbed onto Juniper's back and rode off for New Austin.

The telegrapher looked to an overweight officer who was resting on a bench. "Well, what are you waiting for? Stop that girl!"

The officer shrugged. "Not my problem."

"She'll be killed!"

"Again, not my problem. Besides, that'll be one less Indian hoggin' up this country."

_Bastard! _The telegrapher wasted no time sending out a message to Manzanita Post where he knew the girl's father was staying.


	14. Ch13: Hell to Your Doorstep

**Didn't mean for this chapter to take so long. I've been busy lately. Well it looks like this fic will be over sooner than I thought. Honestly I'll miss writing it, but I guess that's what sequels are for. :3 I'm thinking of writing a GTA 4 fic some time in the future, but I'm not completely sure. **

**Song: Hell to Your Doorstep by Thomas Borchert**

* * *

**_Chapter 13:_**

**_Hell to Your Doorstep_**

He knew he was going back on his promise, but with Jack's intent to marry Summer, the couple would need money. It was the least he could do for her after years of not being the best father. Bounty hunting was all he knew and he was damn good at it. He rode to Bear Claw Camp where his target was hiding. Travis Lowe, wanted for robbery, $150 dead, $300 alive. He dismounted not far from the camp and quietly made his way to a large boulder.

"The boss wants to travel to Mexico in the mornin'." a bandit said.

"Sounds good to me." Another replied.

Red upholstered his revolver as the footsteps got closer.

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"That's crazy talk. You need to lay off the opium."

The bandit laughed. "Now that's crazy talk."

One of the bandits rounded the corner and spotted Red. He reached for his pistol and began to call for his friends when Red opened fire. The bandit dropped dead. More outlaws started pouring out of the run down cabins with weapons drawn.

"Kill that bastard!" Lowe ordered his men.

Red moved closer to the cabins, taking out more men as he went along. He switched to his Winchester and took out his long range targets. Lowe saw Red coming towards him and ran for his horse. Red shot Travis in the leg, making the outlaw fall to the ground, screaming in pain. He hogtied the bounty all the while he screamed and cursed Red.

"You cocksuckin' son'va bitch! I'll murder your entire family." Lowe cried out.

Red whistled for the buckskin that Summer had named Franco. He threw Lowe on the rump of his horse and headed for Blackwater. He spurred Franco to run faster as gunshots sounded behind him. At least four or five bandits were on their tail. Red fired three rounds killing two men and causing one to fall off his horse. He ducked as a bullet whizzed passed his head.

"My boys are gonna make you sorry, Bounty Hunter!" Lowe shouted.

The two remaining men caught up to Red, trying to get a clear shot at him, but Red was a better shot and they were dead before they even fell off their horses. He could see Blackwater on the horizon and spurred his horse again. More of Lowe's men appeared, but as Red got closer to Blackwater, the men backed off. He pulled back on the reins to slow Franco to a steady pace. He approached the police station and slid off his horse. Two officers hauled Lowe off the horse and into the station, while another payed Red his bounty.

"Much obliged." Red placed the money in his pocket. Just as Red was turning to leave, an officer called after him. "You Red Harlow?"

"I am."

"They've been trying to get a hold of you all day at Manzanita. Something about your daughter." The officer said.

Red froze. "What about her?"

"She was as the telegram office this morning looking for bounties."

Red swore under his breath. He told that girl a long time ago to stay away from bounties, but did she ever listen? Of course not. Why couldn't she just do as she was told? "Who'd she go after and where are they?"

"Well you remember that man you were after… Cottonwood or something like that. Yeah, she went after him. They tried to stop her, but she took off."

Red felt as if a cold stone had dropped in his stomach and his legs wanted to give out on him. He grabbed on to the saddle horn to steady himself. He felt a heavy weight on his chest, making it hard to breathe. _No, this can't be happening. Not again!_ "Where is his last known location?!" Red demanded.

"Err… hold on." The officer looked over his shoulder and called out to another officer. "Hey Baker, where was Joe Cottonwood last seen?"

"I think it's called Rio el Lobo or something like that. It's in New Austin." Baker called back.

Red didn't waste anytime. He mounted up and rode to Beecher's Hope at breakneck speed.

* * *

Red had always thought Summer Storm was more fitting for his daughter. Not only did it fit her personality, but she was also born during one of the worst storms in the summer of 1897. Morning Dove struggled to bring their daughter into the world. Because of her small stature, giving birth was harder for her than most women. It didn't help that Summer was a fairly large baby. Like most fathers during that time, Red was forced to wait outside the room as his wife gave birth. His brother in law tried to reassure him that everything would be okay, that women have been doing this since the dawn of time, but all Red could think about was how this was all his fault. She was lying that bed in agony because of him.

Then the screaming stopped and the cries of a newborn began. Elizabeth came out with a smile from ear to ear. "It's a girl!" She happily cried.

"A girl." Red repeated.

"Congratulations, Red, you have a daughter." Elizabeth couldn't hide the giddiness in her voice. "Go on in and meet her."

He slowly pushed open the door and saw his wife lying in bed with their child cradled in her arms. Morning Dove looked at him as smiled. "You want to hold her?" She asked. He took the baby from her and sat in a chair beside his exhausted wife. The baby was so small and fragile that Red thought he was going to break her.

"What should we call her?" Morning Dove asked.

Red had never considered naming her. He always figured he'd leave the naming to Morning Dove. "Whatever you want to call her." He said.

"I was thinking Summer Cloud. It seems fitting don't you think?"

"It's a good name." Summer Cloud grasped her tiny hand around his finger. It occurred to him that he'd never seen anything so perfect.

* * *

The black wolf was back again. This time it stayed close to the house, watching the back roads. Jack kept his distance as usual, still not completely sure about the beast. He kept Blue close to him when they went outside, in case it tried anything. After years of putting up with the wolf's presents, Jack no longer hated it, but that didn't mean that he particularly like it or trusted it for that matter. Its eyes still made him uncomfortable and yet, there was something familiar about them. Jack couldn't figure out what it was, though.

He wanted to tell Summer about the wolf, but knowing her, she'd want it for a pet. He wondered where she was at that moment. She'd promised to come over that day, but still hadn't shown. _She's probably on her way now._ He thought, but then why did he have a bad feeling gnawing at him? He pulled out the ring for the fiftieth time and looked for any flaws.

"She'll like it, right?" He said to Blue. The puppy cocked her head. "Great, now I'm talking to dogs. I guess I am losing it."

Inside he sat the kitchen table, working on his novel while Blue slept on Uncle's old bed, a bad habit she started doing recently. Most of the time Jack scolded her for it, but today he let it go. The bad feeling crept up inside of him again. He tried to ignore it, but it persisted, making it hard for Jack to concentrate. Hoof beats sounded in the distance and steadily got louder. _That must be her._ He thought. Jack open the door and was greeted by Red, who had a mixture of worry and rage in his eyes. Behind him, his horse was panting and sleek with sweat.

"Red, is everything okay?"

"It's Summer Cloud. Get your guns and come on." Red ordered.

Jack quickly went to the gun cabinet, grabbed his double action revolver, bolt action rifle, and bandolier belt. He locked Blue in Uncle's room with news paper and a water dish. When he came back into the living room, Red was still there. "What's going on, Red? What happened to Summer?" Jack questioned. The bad feeling grew stronger.

Red waved for Jack to follow. "Come on, I'll explain outside."

"If we need to hurry then I suggest you change horses. Yours is obviously tired and won't be able to keep up with mine." Jack said, while saddling his white stallion.

"What horse should I take then?"

Jack ran inside the barn and came out with a black horse with a white mane and tail. "Red, meet War." Red placed his saddle on the War Horse and mounted up. They spurred their horses and rode towards Dixon Crossing.

"Summer went after a bounty this morning." Red informed.

"Can't she handle herself, though?" Jack said

"This isn't some petty thief she's going after. It's Joe Cottonwood!"

Jack tried to think of where he's heard the name before. "He sounds familiar!"

"He came from a privileged family in Blackwater. I was informed years ago that he'd been killed, but back in August I learned he was still very much alive and his family was still paying his way outta trouble."

"I know of the Cottonwoods. I went to school for a short time with a Roger Cottonwood. He was a real shit. What's Joe Cottonwood done?"

All at once, the painful memories came flooding back to Red. He gripped the reins hard enough to whiten his knuckles and said "He killed my wife and got away with it."

Jack's eyes widened. "What? But Summer told me-"

"That she died from a fever? Well she did, but that's only the part I let Summer remember. No, there's more to it than that."

* * *

She'd been visiting her sister in Cholla Springs for a week when Cottonwood stopped by. He was surprised to see the woman who rejected him with a child in her arms. _So, she married someone else. Interesting._

"Evenin' Elizabeth." He eyed Morning Dove up and down, grinning. "Mornin' Dove, don't you look as lovely as ever. And who is this pretty little thing?" Cottonwood said.

She pursed her lips together and then gave a curt greeting. "Hello, Joseph."

"I'm Summer Cloud." The girl chirped. Morning Dove held the child tighter and whispered to her. "Hush."

"It's been a long time, Mornin' Dove. Who's the lucky man?" Cottonwood remarked.

She was about to reply when Elizabeth stepped in and answered for her. "She married Red Harlow. A bounty hunter and gunslinger." Elizabeth said in a mocking tone. Morning Dove glared at her sister.

"That's enough, _Quiet Rain._"

Cottonwood smirked. "So, the rumors were true then. I never imagined Red Harlow of all people. He's a bit… reclusive, is he not?"

"He never talks." Elizabeth said. "Of course, Brian never shuts up. Speaking of who, he's on the back porch. Follow me." Cottonwood followed Elizabeth, but not before he flashed Dove a grin. She recoiled in disgust.

Later in the evening, Morning Dove spent most of her time in the kitchen avoiding Cottonwood. Summer Cloud sat at the breakfast table coloring and humming a tune to herself. He entered the room and Morning Dove felt as if the air had been knocked out of her. She hated the man that stood before her. He was a spoiled, hateful, womanizing pig of man. She could never fully forgive her sister for trying to marry her off to that bastard.

"Mornin' Dove, darlin'."

She cringed at the sound of her name coming off his tongue.

"Now don't be like that. I just want to talk is all."

Summer Cloud had stopped drawing and watched the man eying her mother like a piece meat. "Summer, why don't you go show Aunt Elizabeth your pretty drawings." Morning Dove said.

Cottonwood moved towards Morning Dove, who took a step back. "I said go on, Summer." She said in a firmer tone. Finally the child obeyed and ran for the living-room with her drawings. Once Summer had left the kitchen, Cottonwood grabbed Morning Dove by the arms and pulled her in. She tried to wiggle free, but his grip only tightened.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He growled.

"Let me go!" She hissed.

"Even after all these years, you still reject me. I'll never understand it."

"I'm married!" She managed to free one of her arms and slapped him hard across the face. It stunned him long enough for her to free her other arm. She tried to make a break for it, but he caught her by the wrist and twisted it. She shoved him as hard as she could. Years ago, she was just a small mousey woman who he could bend to his control. Now she had a fire in her eyes that he'd never seen before. Well he'd fix that.

"Don't you ever lay another filthy hand on me you peckerwood!"

Cottonwood grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the edge of the kitchen counter. Pain shot down her back like lighting. She made a small yelp and didn't move. "I'm a what now?" He said. She stayed quiet and didn't meet his gaze. "That's what I thought."

A few moments later tiny feet pattered towards the kitchen. "Mama… _maaaamaaaa!_" Summer Cloud called out. Cottonwood let go of Morning Dove and straightened up his shirt. He stepped away from her as the child ran into the kitchen.

"Mama," the girl said. "Daddy's here. He wants to know if you're ready."

Morning Dove fixed her braid and gave her daughter a smile. "Tell daddy I'm ready to go."

"Okay!" Summer Cloud turned and ran back into the living-room.

Cottonwood gripped Morning Dove's shoulder and growled in her ear, "You breathe a word of what happened and I'll kill your husband. Is that clear?" She gave a nod and he released her. She smoothed out her dressed and put on a fake smile before greeting Red outside.

For the next few days, Morning Dove was jumpy and would flinch at the slightest touch from Red. When he questioned her about it, she pretended that she didn't know what he was talking about. But he knew she was lying and on the third day when she had her back to him undressing, he saw the bruise in the center of her back. He became angry and demanded to know who did that to her. She broke down and confessed what Cottonwood had done at her sister's house. She watched as the muscles in his jaw hardened. He grabbed his revolver and left without saying a word.

The Armadillo saloon was packed with outlaws, whores, and men trying to forgot their troubles that night. The music was loud, but the customers were louder. Joe Cottonwood was at the end of the bar, closest to the stairs. He had two blonde saloon girls on each arm as he threw back shots of whiskey. He whispered dirty things into their ears, making them giggle.

He was far too busy drinking and flirting to noticed that someone had came into the saloon. He didn't notice that it was Red Harlow swiftly approaching him or Red grabbing a large vinegar filled jar(most likely once held pickled eggs). The two blondes saw this and quickly backed away. It was then that Cottonwood took notice, but by then, it was far too late. Red smashed the jar against Cottonwood's face. The glass shattered across his face, sending blood and vinegar splashing onto the bar, the bottles in the back, and the floor. The force sent Cottonwood against the bar. Red grabbed Cottonwood by his brown hair and slammed his face into the bar.

"**You rotten son of bitch!"** Red snarled. "No one lays a hand on my wife!"

The music abruptly stopped and the customers grew quiet. Even though Cottonwood was slightly taller than Red and weighted more, he managed to haul Cottonwood up and bring back down onto the counter. Red upholstered his revolver and pressed the barrel hard against Cottonwood's temple.

"What the hell, Red?" The bartender yelled. Red ignored him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out right here and now!"

Cottonwood tried to hold back the panic that was slowly raising inside of him. He tried to talk but his jaw hurt too much. Red's finger curled around the trigger, ready to pull and make this prick pay for what he did to his wife. Everyone in the saloon held their breath and waited on the gunshot.

"Alright, Red, that's enough."

Red slowly turned his head to the source of the voice. Marshal Leigh Johnson and a young deputy were standing not far from him with their guns drawn. "Come on, you don't want to do this. You got a wife and child waiting on you at home and I don't want have to explain to them why I had to kill you."

The wild look in Red's eyes faded, his raged breathing evened out, and he holstered his revolver. The marshal was right. As much as he wanted Cottonwood dead, he wanted to see his family more. He slowly backed away from the man lying on the bar and the deputy took Red's weapon while the Marshal cuffed him. Johnson turned to Cottonwood, who was being helped off the bar.

"Cottonwood, I don't know what you've done, but you better get the hell outta my town and never come back."

The battered man didn't hesitate; he limped out of the bar as Red was hauled off to jail. Red stayed in his cell until early the next morning when Marshal Johnson woke him up. "Your wife's here to bail you out."

Red sat up in his cot and rubbed his eyes. He watched Morning Dove hand the Marshal the money. "I'm so sorry about this. My husband is a good man and I know he will never do this again." She looked embarrassed as she tried to explain Red's behavior. His eyes drifted down to her skirt where Summer Cloud was hiding behind her mother. He looked into the gray eyes that she inherited from him and suddenly felt shame. No little girl should have to see her daddy like this. Marshal Johnson unlocked the cell and Red stepped out to reunite with his family.

"The saloon owner has agreed to drop the charges as long you never go there again." Johnson said.

"Thank you, Marshal!" Morning Dove replied.

At home, Red flinched as his wife pressed an alcohol soaked rag to hand. He'd cut his hand open when the jar shattered and he didn't notice until after the adrenalin wore off.

"Promise me you'll never do something like that again." She said.

"I couldn't let him get away with hurting you."

She sighed. "I can't lose you. Our children need their father."

He looked up and met her gaze. "Children?"

"I'm having another baby."

* * *

They had just passed Coot's Chapel when Red finished his story. Jack was at a loss for words. If Summer's mother was pregnant, then Cottonwood not only took her life, but her unborn as well.

"How far along was she when he killed her?" Jack finally asked.

"Far along enough for the doctor to tell me I would've had a son."

"I'm sorry." Was all Jack could say.

Red shook his head, "Don't be. I've lived these past sixteen years with a lot of regret. Morning Dove rejected him and I humiliated him. He wasn't going to let us get away with that."

"What happened?"

"It was early fall and I'd decided to take Summer on her first hunt. Cottonwood had been planning his revenge for months. He waited 'til I left and that's when he broke into the cabin and attacked her. She fought back and then he…" Red paused to fight back the lump in his throat. "He shot her twice. Once in the shoulder and once in the stomach. I found her on the kitchen floor, barely alive. I picked her up and laid her on our bed. I left Summer with the Warthingtons and went for help at the MacFarlane place. Their doctor agreed to help and arrived to the cabin. He tried to help her and the baby the best he could, but the baby was already dead and Morning Dove, she… her wounds became infected and she died three days later." Red couldn't continue anymore.

He chose not to tell Jack about about Summer Cloud's reaction to her mother's death or how Morning Dove's sister blamed him for everything at the funeral. He didn't talk about how he nearly went crazy or that for almost a year, he couldn't look his daughter in the eyes. He was suppose to protect his family and he'd failed them. Before Morning Dove died, she named Cottonwood as her attacker. He was arrested in Blackwater, but let out after someone made his bail late in the night. He didn't waste any time to take a train to Mexico.

They passed Riley's Charge when Jack recognized a sorrel horse running towards them without a rider and lassoed her around the neck. She put up a fight, but Jack managed to sooth her. Red noticed that a bullet had grazed her left flank. "What's Juniper doin' here?" Red thought aloud.

"Come on, Rio del Lobo isn't too far from here." Jack said while tying Juniper to his horse.

They slowly moved through the tall grass towards the ridge that overlooked the busted up cabin. Jack pulled out his binoculars and scanned the area. He counted five men out front, four near the ledge, and three inside.

"Do you see Summer Cloud anywhere?" Red asked.

"Not yet." It was hard to see through a dirty at a distance, but Jack was able to make out two shapes moving in the cabin. "I see movement inside…" He adjusted his binoculars. One of the figures inside was smaller than the other. "I think I see Summer, but I'm not sure."

Red upholstered his revolver. "Come on, kid, we're about to find out."


	15. Ch14: Colts

**I'm so unhappy with this chapter. I've rewritten it 6x and it never could come out the way I wanted it to. *Sigh* Well this is it. This is the climax and it's not very climatic. =( Like I said, I just couldn't get it to come out the way I wanted. **

* * *

**The Black Wolf**

**Chapter 14:**

_**Gli Fumavano le Colt **_

The sound of gunfire seemed to bring Summer Cloud back to the world of the living. Earlier that morning, as she got close to Rio del Lobo shots were fired, but Summer couldn't find who was doing it. Poor Juniper was injured when a bullet grazed her flank. While she tried to tend to her horse's wounds, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck and everything faded to black. Now she was tied up on a dirty floor in a run down cabin while two men loomed over her. Her entire body hurt. What hell happened to her and who were these men? One of them looked to be Cottonwood. She tasted blood in her mouth and ran her tongue over her teeth. Great, one of her molars was loose on the left.

One of the men gave her a hard kick in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. She coughed and tried to get the air back into her lungs, but the man kicked her again. The other man knelt down beside her, grabbed her by her braid, and forced her to sit up. Pain shot through her body she tried to not to fall over again.

"Remember me?" The man growled in her ear.

"You certainly smell familiar." Summer choked out.

He back handed her on the side of her loose molar. "Don't fucking toy with me, girl. I know who your daddy is and I know he's outside right now gunning down my men. So who's the other man with him?"

"Why does it matter?"

He hit her again. "That's not the answer I wanted!"

"Probably Jack Marston." She said.

"I take it you didn't ask about Ross."

She didn't feel so good.

"Are you Cottonwood? I'm here to bring you in." Everything was fading again.

"I think she's passing out again." The other man said.

"Well Wilson, that probably wouldn't have happened if you idiots didn't beat her up so bad!" Cottonwood snapped.

"She put up a fight every time she woke up!"

Summer squeezed her eyes shut, trying to dull the headache she had. Her head would feel even better if those two would just shut the fuck up.

"Shit! They're gettin' closer. What are we going to do, Cottonwood?"

Cottonwood let out a wicked laugh. "We? I'm getting out of here. You stay and guard the girl!"

* * *

"How ya holdin' out, kid?" Red called out to Jack.

"I'm still alive!" Jack replied over the gunfire.

They moved closer to the cabin, killing more of Cottonwood's men along the way. Jack spotted someone leaving through the back door of the cabin and fire off a few rounds in his direction. The man jumped behind a boulder before moving quickly for a gray dappled horse. Jack made the decision to let him go. At that moment his only concern was for Summer. Red kicked open the cabin door. Wilson had a badly beaten Summer in a choke hold with a gun to her head.

"I'll kill her! Don't think I won't!" Wilson said.

"Alright, mister, just let her go and we won't hurt you." Jack said. He glanced over at Red who had his revolver aimed for the man's head.

It seemed everything had slowed down at that moment as Red pulled the trigger. Blood and brain matter sprayed from Wilson's head as the force of the bullet threw him back, taking Summer with him. Jack rushed to Summer's side and hauled her to her feet.

"What took you boys?" She asked as Jack cut her bindings.

"Havin' tea." Jack replied. Once she was untied Jack turned to Red. "What the hell, Red, you could've hit Summer or he could've killed her!"

"She would've died if I hadn't done something."

"I feel like I am dying." She reached into the back of her mouth and yanked on the loose tooth. "Ugh, I lost a tooth. You think I can have a nickel, Pa?"

Red rolled his eyes. "Where's Cottonwood?"

"He ran out the back. If you hurry you can catch him."

"Jack, look after her while I deal with Cottonwood."

"Pa!" She called out, but Red was already gone.

They heard hoof beats fade away from the cabin. Summer tried to straighten up, but the pain shot through her body. Jack helped her walk to the horses, by then the blood had dried on Juniper's leg. She didn't want to ride the injured beast, but Jack reassured her that Juniper would be fine as long as Summer took it easy on her.

"Jack, we gotta help my pa." Summer said.

"I promised Red I'd get you to safety and that's what I'm gonna do."

"I can't let my pa do this alone. I don't know why those two hate each so much, but I'm gonna find out." Summer pulled out her knife and cut the rope that bound Juniper and the white stallion together.

"Summer, wait!" _Goddamn it! _

Summer spurred Juniper faster. She patted the sorrel mare's neck and apologized to her. She knew it hurt her, but Summer had to catch up to her father. She heard Jack's white stallion galloping behind her. She knew he'd follow.

"We're headin' back to the ranch." Jack commanded.

Summer laughed. "You really gonna tell me what to do?"

"This man is dangerous. You don't know who you're about to be up against."

"Oh and you do?" She scoffed.

"Yes, actually."

"Enlighten me."

Jack sighed. "What I'm about to tell you won't be easy, but…"

"Just say it!"

"Joe Cottonwood murdered your mother sixteen years ago. Your pa's been after him ever since."

Summer went pale. That wasn't true at all, Red told her her ma got sick and died. Why would anyone want to hurt her mother? Shock, confusion, and anger surged through her.

"How long have you known?" She demanded.

"Since this morning."

She didn't speak another word. She feared that if she did, she would become ill.

* * *

Cottonwood was passing the MacFarlane Ranch when he heard a horse and its rider swiftly approaching him. He didn't need to look over his shoulder for him to know it was Red. For years Cottonwood had always viewed Red as a rabid dog that wouldn't give up the hunt. Well like all rabid dogs, he needed to be put down.

He crossed the river and took the path that lead to Tanner's Reach. Red was closing in on him and he knew he was going to die, but so be it. Red was going down with him. His eyes briefly shifted to the right and he spotted a white horse carrying the Marston kid with Summer behind him and a black wolf raced along their side. How the hell did they get here so fast. They weaved between the trees, riding ahead of Cottonwood.

He spurred the horse repetitively until the animal couldn't take much more. It cried out and bucked, throwing Cottonwood into the mud. He slowly rose to his feet as Red, Jack, and Summer dismounted and surrounded him. Red pointed his revolver at the outlaw. Summer unholstered her matching gun while Jack took out his bolt action rifle.

"It's over, Cottonwood." Red declared as he moved in. "What did Morning Dove ever do to you?"

Cottonwood was breathing heavily and clutching his side with one hand and aiming his pistol at Red with other. "Do you honestly think I care about that stupid squaw?" He slowly took a step forward while giving a light chuckle. "You made a fool of me, Harlow. No one makes a fool of me and gets away with it."

Red's eyes narrowed. "You ruined our lives."

"I don't care."

Summer butted in. "Of course you don't care, you sorry bastard!"

"You should've heard your momma beg for her life!"

Summer shot him in the back of his knee, forcing him to the ground. "You bastard!" She hissed.

"You little bitch!" He snarled.

Cottonwood quickly withdrew his gun and aimed for Summer. Jack realized before she did what Cottonwood was doing and grabbed for her. The bullet had ripped through his beige jacket and left a hole in his shoulder. At that moment they heard three more shots. Jack groaned and looked up to find Red standing over Cottonwood's lifeless body. Summer and Jack helped each other to their feet and slowly approached the body. His eyes looked to the sky, his mouth was slack-jawed with blood running from it. Two bullets in his chest and one to the head.

"That was for Morning Dove." Red rasped.

"It's finally over, isn't it, pa?" Summer questioned.

Red sighed. "Yes. You alright, Jack?"

Jack, who was clutching his injured shoulder, nodded. Moments later Red and Summer took the proof they needed for the bounty and left the body on the side of the road. As they began to walk away, Red felt as if they were being watched. He turned to see a black wolf watching him on the hill. Above it was a white dove that cooed. The wolf let out a long howl before disappearing into the forest while the dove lingered. Red, who was never a religious man, knew that it was his wife. Her soul was finally at peace.

The trio left for Beecher's Hope. Their home.

* * *

**I realized I made a major goof towards the end. It's kinda stupid to push your bounty in the river. Haha! **


	16. Ch15: God Gave Me You

**A/N: This is it. This is the final chapter. I want to give another shout out to NiraKaulitz, a very talented writer and supportive friend, my sister TheMorrigansCandy who I named _Morgan (Summer Cloud) Harlow_ after, and my friends who encouraged me along the way. **

**The song is by Blake Shelton. I'm not religious, but I like the song and it's fitting for Jack and Summer.**

* * *

**The Black Wolf**

**Chapter 15:**

**God Gave Me You**

"Hurry up!" Summer Cloud whispered.

She took Mary-Beth's hand as they carefully made their way down Blackwater's icy streets. It was one of the coldest nights during the winter of 1919, but that wasn't stopping Mary-Beth from getting out of that hellhole. They made it to the stagecoach that patiently waited on them outside the city. Jack and Red were already inside, trying to stay warm.

"About time you two got here." Jack said through chatting teeth.

"Oh shush and help me with this bag." Summer retorted.

"Kinda hard to do that when your arm's in a sling."

Red jumped out and helped the two women tie the bag to the top of the coach, then he helped Mary-Beth inside.

"You alright, ma'am?" Red asked the former prostitute.

Mary-Beth smiled. "Yes, I'm feelin' so much better now. Thank you, all of you."

"Don't mention it, miss. We're glad to help out." Jack said.

The stagecoach driver looked down at Summer and called out. "Are we set?"

"Yes sir." She replied. "Take us to Armadillo, please."

"Armadillo it is!"

Summer hoped inside the stagecoach and sat beside Mary-Beth. They expected New Austin to be a little warmer, but it was just as cold. Mary closed her eyes and leaned against Summer for warmth. Summer placed her arm around Mary's shoulder and pulled her in closer. The rhythm of the galloping horses lulled them to sleep.

Hours later Red gently shook the women and announced they had made it to Armadillo. Jack paid the driver while Red and Summer helped Mary out of the coach. The first train for that morning had just pulled into the station. Jack picked up Mary's bag with his good arm as they walked towards the train. By then Mary was crying and Summer was trying to hold it together. The childhood friends embraced one last time.

"Goodbye. Thank you again for everything." Mary sobbed.

"Don't go getting all sappy on me! We'll see each other again someday. I want to see that little one once he's old enough to travel." Summer said.

Mary wiped her eyes. "Of course. I'll write you, okay?"

"And I'll write to you!"

"Alllll abooooard!" The conductor called out.

Summer handed Mary her bags. "You better hurry and here take this. It should be enough." Summer held out a thick envelope filled with the money that they collected off of Cottonwood, plus extra.

"It's more than enough! Thank you!" Mary-Beth boarded the train with tears in her eyes. Just over the mountains, a new life was waiting for her.

* * *

_**Spring 1919**_

Two months had passed since Red killed Joe Cottonwood. Jack and Summer's wounds had healed and she noticed a change in her father. He appeared calmer, talked a little more, and his eyes looked brighter. Shortly after Cottonwood's death, Red left West Elizabeth for New Austin. He told them it was best that he left for awhile in case one of the Cottonwoods came looking for revenge, but as it turned out, no one missed him. Even his own mother, Myrtle, was relieved that her son was gone. She held no ill will towards Red and even sent an apology letter to Summer.

Winter was gone and spring finally arrived to Blackwater. The bare trees had little green buds and some had pink flowers and the animals reemerged with their new offspring. Jack's horses came back as he said they would and two of the mares were pregnant. Jack and Summer were on the other side of Blackwater walking along side the river bank, hands entwined. Their horses were in town hitched to a post outside the bank. Jack's other hand was kept inside his pocket, holding the velvet box.

On that day she wore a pale yellow dress with a polka-dotted ribbon holding her hair back. He studied her for a moment, wanting to remember what she looked like that day. Summer noticed his staring and called him out on it.

"What are you looking at?"

Jack grinned. "Can't help it. You're too beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"I mean it, Summer Cloud. You're beautiful inside and out. I love you and I can't see my life without you."

"I think you're getting soft."

Jack stopped and turned to face her. Despite her sarcastic remarks, he saw the love in her gray eyes(or eye). It was now or never. He slowly pulled out the box and opened it. "Marry me?"

Her jaw dropped and her brows raised. She stood before him in silence, making him nervous. Finally she blinked and said. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Really, you will?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

Once he slipped the ring on her finger, she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away she, noticed Jack's expression had changed from serious excitement to serious.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Jack took both of her hands and said. "Before we go any further, I need to tell you somethin'."

"What is it?"

He looked around before continuing. "You remember when I told you about the day my pa died and how he was betrayed?"

She nodded.

"Well there's more. Not long after my pa died I found out who it was that killed my father. His name was Edgar Ross and I… I started thinkin' about the ways I'd kill 'im. Over the next three years I taught myself how to shoot, but when ma got ill, I put those thoughts aside until the illness finally took her. The day I buried her, was the day I set off to find Ross and make him pay for what he'd done. It took me a few days but I eventually found him by the river duck huntin'. I called him out and he didn't even care what he had done. I didn't hesitate to fill him full of lead."

"What happened after that?"

"I fled deep into Mexico where I would stay for the next few months. The MacFarlanes sent a few ranch hands to look after my animals while I was gone. Drew and Bonnie were the only people that I told. Well after I came home, it didn't feel the same. I started sellin' off most of the animals and then I took up bounty hunting to make extra money. If I wasn't tending to the ranch I was off collecting bounties. Sometimes I went to the saloon in Armadillo for a drink and got into a fight with the first person who looked at me wrong. I lived like that for the next few years, angry and reckless, and then one day I woke up and was suddenly tired of it all. So I stayed on the ranch and kept away from everyone as much as possible. Then you showed up and something stirred inside of me not long after that."

"Were you ever questioned about Ross?"

"No. I think most people in town know I did it, but there isn't enough evidence on me, that and no one really like Ross."

"Jack, I won't judge you for what happened. If something happened to my pa, I'd do the same thing as you. All that matters is the here and now."

They walked back to town, fetched their horses and rode for Armadillo to give Red the news of their engagement.

* * *

One week later Jack and Summer were standing outside the courthouse with Red, Annie, Bonnie and her bunch, Elizabeth, Brian and her cousins, William and Lance. Mary-Beth was unable to attend, because she had just given birth to a baby boy she named Matthew. However, she did send a letter congratulating the couple.

Jack wore an Elegant Suit with his father's old hat, while Summer Cloud wore a simple white sleeveless dress that Elizabeth had given her. In her hair were two hawk feathers that were given to her from Red.

Jack paid the license fee and not long after that, the young couple were standing in front of judge exchanging vows and rings. A kiss was shared and the crowd cheered. Everyone headed back to Beecher's Hope where Jack and Summer changed into more casual clothing and continue the celebration.

"I cain't believe you're all grown up and married." Annie drawled.

"Me either." Summer replied.

"You scared?"

"Me? Nah, Jack and I got this and if we don't, we'll figure it out together."

The older woman poured herself a glass of lemonade. "Well I'm happy for ya and so's yer daddy. Even if he don't always show it, he's proud of you."

"I know..." Summer spotted her father leaning against a tree, away from everyone else. She couldn't read his expression as usual.

"I wish my ma was here." Summer spoke softly.

Annie gave her a smile and patted her on the shoulder. "I know, kid."

"I guess I should be lucky that I have at least one parent here today. Jack doesn't have anyone."

"You have each other now and that's all that matters."

After talking with Annie, Summer made her way to Red. The old bounty hunter looked to his daughter and smiled. As she studied him, it occurred to her just how old her father truly was. She saw every line on his face, the gray hairs, and how he moved slower than before. The thought of him no longer being with her suddenly frightened her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just checking on you."

"I'm okay. Go on and spend time with your husband."

She took his gloved hand. "Pa, Jack and I have been talking and we want you to come live with us on the ranch."

Red shook his head. "This is your and Jack's space."

"But pa..."

"I've already made up my mind. Don't worry about me."

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she decided to change the subject. "I was thinking earlier about how much I wished mama was here."

Grief filled Red's heart at the mention of his wife. "So did I..." He said softly.

Her father was never good with his emotions. In all of Summer's twenty-one years of living on this earth, never once did she hear Red tell his family that he loved them, but then again, he didn't have to. She hugged her father and told him she loved him. He didn't say it back, only gave nod. Red disappeared to the cabin not long after that.

After the sun began to set and the last guest had left, Jack and Summer were sitting on the front porch with Blue laying across their laps. Summer stroked the pup's soft fur, making Blue stretch and yawn. As she looked to the sky, she thought how amazing and scary it was just how much things could change in less than a year.

Last August, she was walking up the dirt road with a white horse in tow, talking with a man who thought he had nothing to live for. Who felt guilt when he wanted to be happy. Who sought isolation to keep from hurting again. Now almost eight months later, Jack still grieved for his family, but he knew now that whenever he felt his world growing dark, Summer would be there to bring him back to the light.

"I'm going to take Blue inside." Summer said, breaking the silence.

"Alight." Jack replied.

After a few minutes, Jack joined her inside. His heart hammered in his chest at the thought of was going to happen next. He made his was into the kitchen where she was pouring a glass of tea. She looked at him, smiled, and offered to pour him some. He didn't say anything, only moved closer to her and set her glass on the table. He pulled her in closer and gave her long, loving kiss. When they pulled apart, Summer took Jack's hand and lead him to their bedroom.

"Have you done this before?" She asked while unbuttoning his shirt.

Jack swallowed. "A couple of times. What about you?"

"Not with a man."

"Oh..." Jack wasn't sure what she meant by that.

His slid off his shirt and placed it on the arm chair in the corner. While she was undoing her own shirt, Jack spun around and moved towards the fireplace. He got a fire going quickly and turned back just as Summer was removing her skirt. His breath caught in his throat at the site of her. He couldn't move from his spot as she made her way towards him. She reached down and began to unfasten his belt.

"Don't be nervous." She said.

"I… I'm not."

She giggled. "Jack, you're nervous as hell, but it's okay, we don't have to rush this."

"You say that while undoin' my belt?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't think about that. Do you want me to stop?"

The moment she finished, he slid off his pants and pulled her in closer. "No. I love you."

She buried her face in his neck and murmured "I love you, too."

* * *

Jack awoke early the next morning with his wife lying beside him. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

"'Mornin'." He said.

"Good morning." She replied back.

He ran his fingers through her black hair and lightly kiss her forehead. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. It was wonderful. I was warned that it would be painful, but it was far from it."

"I'm glad."

They laid there like that for most of the morning, making love and talking about the future that laid ahead.

Two weeks later Jack finally received a letter from the publishing company.

By the end of autumn, _Red Dead_ had become a best seller. Mrs. Spencer stocked her store with the novel and it quickly flew off shelves. She told Jack how proud she was of him and he gave her a signed copy. In March of 1920, Jack sent off his second book, _Sammy the Cowgirl_, to the publishing company days after his and Summer's one year anniversary. Some people warned him that the book might not do very well because the protagonist was a strong willed teenage girl, but Jack ignored the naysayers and wrote it anyways. He knew a few strong willed women out there who would enjoy it.

On the evening Jack sent off the new story, he took Summer out to dinner to celebrate. They tried to invite Red, but he declined and told them to go have fun. After the death of Cottonwood, he was more withdrawn, but Summer figured it was just her father being himself.

After they got home and they got into bed, Summer moved closer to Jack.

"I have something for you." She spoke in the dark.

He chuckled. "Oh really? What is it?"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach and he slowly started to realize what she was about to tell him.

"It's a belated anniversary gift, from me to you. We're having a baby."

* * *

**Well it's been fun and frustrating writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if not that's okay too. I'm think of writing a sequel to tie up some loose ends but it'll be awhile before I do that. **


End file.
